Lija y Terciopelo
by KsKaBeLL
Summary: Raphael, con escasa edad, descubre algunos sentidos de la vida a los que des de siempre había dado la espalda sin importarle a cuales de sus hermanos podía perjudicar.CAPÍTULO FINAL!
1. Una rosa

Yeeeeyh!Ke paxa gente? Nos vemos otra vez a las andadas! jejejeje, esto de escribir está empezando a resultarme algún tipo de patología o algo parecido...jejeje, bueno bueno, menos habladurías y al asunto!

Los TMNT no son míos, y esta vez únicamente habrá un o dos personajes que seran inventados por mi, los demás ya los conocéis.

¿alguién ha visto "Tales of Leo"? Pues bien, esta vez me he colocado en una línea temporal diferente y, por una vez, voy a prescindir de toda aquella violencia y asuntos sexuales que suelen regir en mis fics y he colocado a los TMNT en una edad de niños. Aquella edad correspondiente con "Tales of Leo" (sí sí! Aquellas tortuguitas tan monas que llevan toda la máscara cubriendo parte de su rostro en vez de llevar las bandanas corrientes. ¿Que edad se les puede echar? Nose...yo pondría unos 8 o 9 años (venga! todas juntas! Ooooooowwwwwww ke monada! jajajaj ;-P ) Pues eso chikillas, es una tiernecita história sobre los asuntos familiares internos, jejeje

Espero ke os guste nenitas! Nos leemos más abajo!

YaS ;-)

#01# Una rosa negra

Las alcantarillas estaban cargadas de todo tipo de desperdicios que inundaban lado y lado de los estrechos pasillos. Algunos de ellos, a causa de la humedad, habían empezado a desprender un olor casi insoportable que bañaba algunos de los canales más cercanos.

Hacía días que no dejaba de llover y el drenaje se encontraba realmente crecido pero, aún y así, todavía no había alcanzado la altura de los pasillos de fría y pútrida piedra. Cuándo crecía lo suficiente cómo para alcanzarlos, pasar por ellos se hacía imposible, pues todo tipo de trastos y desperdicios cubrían por completo la superficie sólida y únicamente se lograba traspasar los pasillos chapoteando por el agua marronosa, algo no muy agradable.

En el relativo silencio del alcantarillado de Nova York se entremezclaban los chirridos de las ratas, los chapoteos de éstas cruzando el agua y el ruido de las pequeñas cascadas que caían encharcándose en profundas fosas. Pero pasos, sobretodo pequeños pasos que correteaban pisando el poco sólido que podía hallarse en la superficie del alcantarillado.

Los pasos se detuvieron y dieron paso a pequeños murmullos hablando en voz baja por miedo a ser descubiertos por algún posible visitante de las alcantarillas.

Nadie solía frecuentarlas, así pues, un juego.

Sólo eso.

Donatello se erguía algo temeroso frente a un pequeño tramo cerrado de la alcantarilla. Su paso se encontraba cerrado por algunas bandas de madera podrida mal puestas que cerraban el paso hacia ese ramal del alcantarillado.

Don tragó saliva y se giró sobre sí mismo mirando a sus hermanos, que permanecían a sus espaldas observando la enorme envergadura del canal cerrado.

Puesto que nadie se movió del lugar, Raphael frunció el ceño y, de un manotazo, apartó a Don del medio y reventó de una patada la madera pútrida que les barraba el camino:

.- ¿Qué¿Vamos? – Raph miró a sus hermanos desafiándoles a entrar. Donatello no tardó en asomar las narices por la entrada del túnel justo detrás de su hermano.

Fue Leonardo y Michelanggelo los que permanecieron en el umbral del pasillo:

.- Oye Raph…..no me gusta este sitio.- susurró Leo asomándose también detrás de Don.

El pasillo era largo, alto pero muy estrecho. Una fina capa de agua encharcada por la lluvia cubría el suelo y se alargaba hacia un supuesto infinito bañado en una eterna oscuridad.

Raphael no contestó, únicamente siguió adelante con Don pegado a sus espaldas. Leonardo entornó los ojos tras suspirar y se adentró también en el túnel:

.- ¡Esperad! – todos se giraron alertados por el grito de Mickie. La tortuguita pareció vacilar y se rascó la nuca en señal de preocupación – bueno….es tarde, tal vez deberíamos ir volviendo.

.- Pues vuelve solo- le contestó Donatello

.- Pero…..no me sé el camino……no recuerdo por dónde vinimos.

.- ¡Vamos Mickie! – se quejó Leonardo – estamos a 5 minutos de casa.

.- Ya…pero – la tortuga empezó a pintar una mueca resultado de una mezcla de terror, preocupación y confusión. Adelantó un par de pasos dejándose cubrir por la eterna oscuridad que bañaba el canal.

Poco a poco avanzó intentando no perder de vista a sus hermanos, pero ellos iban más rápido y Mickie no pudo evitar entretenerse observando milímetro a milímetro 360 grados a su alrededor. Cuándo quiso darse cuenta, las siluetas de sus hermanos se habían desdibujado en el horizonte ocultándose por completo en un profundo negro.

Las piernas de Mickie empezaron a temblar y, aturdido por encontrarse solo, retrocedió unos pasos mordiéndose frenéticamente uno de sus dedos mientras se agarraba la muñeca de esa mano con fuerza con la otra.

.- Eh…….¡eh! – gritó aterrorizado por no ver completamente nada - ¡Leo!….¡Raph¡Donny! – su labio inferior empezó a temblar con fuerza y se abrazó a si mismo en un gesto de auto protección. Dio media vuelta y empezó a marchar a paso cauteloso y tambaleante a causa del tembleque de vuelta al alcantarillado principal.

A medida que avanzaba reconoció unos chapoteos a sus espaldas. Por miedo a girarse, observó por el rabillo del ojo agudizando al máximo sus oídos.

Los chapoteos quedaban más cerca. Por unos instantes pensó que podía tratarse de sus hermanos, pero sabía del cierto que le hubieran contestado en cuánto él los llamó.

Aumentó su paso hasta empezar a correr a ciegas por el pasillo oscuro.

Los pasos también fueron más rápido. Casi podía notar el aliento de su perseguidos rociándole la nuca.

Aturdido y completamente aterrorizado, Michelanggelo inició una desesperada carrera por el canal. Justo cuándo advirtió el final de éste y el comienzo de la luz del alcantarillado principal, se giró en redondo para poder ver a su perseguidor.

.- ¡Booooooooooow!- Michelanggelo gritó y, atemorizado por el aullido, cayó al suelo enroscándole para protegerse la cabeza con las manos. Temblaba con violencia y ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar de quién se trataba.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuándo distinguió las risotadas despreocupadas y arrogantes de Raphael, que se erguía delante de él con las manos en la cintura:

.- ¿Qué tienes miedo Mickie? – soltó riéndose. Leo y Don aparecieron por la boca del canal desternillándose de risa a causa de la broma al hermano pequeño.

Michelanggelo se incorporó lentamente, asombrado y a la vez algo aterrorizado. Sus piernas aún le temblaban y se le izo imposible levantarse sin tambalearse. Su expresión era de asombro y parecía haberse congelado en una mueca de terror, todavía no parecía haber captado que se trataba de sus hermanos.

Lentamente, se incorporó con la cabeza agachada sin atreverse a mirarles a la cara soportando una a una todas las burlas y las risotadas que se dirigían a él:

.- ¡Tenías que haberte visto!- soltó Donatello sin poder dejar de reírse.

.- ¿Cómo has podido asustarte así? – preguntó Leo riéndose silenciosamente al principio para estallar en sonoras carcajadas después.

.- ¡Eres una maldita nena Mickie! – Raph se acercó y le pateó levemente el caparazón empujándolo hacia la dirección a seguir para irse a casa - ¡vámonos anda!

.- ¿Por qué habéis hecho eso? – preguntó la pequeña tortuga aún aturdida y con la voz temblorosa.

.- ¡Nah! La próxima vez que juguemos te quedas en casa Michelanggelo – le reprochó Donatello cuándo pasó por su lado a la vez que lo empujaba levemente con el hombro. Leo no dijo nada y únicamente pasó por su lado para seguir al resto riéndose aún por la broma.

Él se quedó ahí. De pie, observando cómo sus hermanos le dejaban atrás sumergidos en sus carcajadas por no haber sido capaz de seguirles dentro del túnel.

Por unos instantes se sintió cómo escoria.

Agachó la cabeza entristecido y, aguantándose las ganas de llorar por no querer dar la razón a Raphael en lo de "nena", empezó a seguirles hasta la puerta de la guarida. Manteniéndose alejado de ellos todo el rato.

.-

Splinter permanecía de pie, en el centro del círculo formado por las cuatro trotuguitas sentadas en el suelo cruzadas de piernas.

Las cuatro permanecían en silencio observando y atendiendo todas y cada una de las palabras de su maestro. Se encontraba sentados en un viejo tatami que cubría parte de la sala de entrenamiento.

El maestro paseaba a alrededor de sus alumnos comprobando que todos y cada uno de ellos estuvieran prestando atención a sus palabras:

.- Podría llegarse a decir que las principales armas de un ninja son su invisibilidad y su técnica. Si el guerrero controla por completo éstas dos, pocas veces podrá encontrarse en algún situación de la que no pueda salir victorioso.- el maestro Splinter volvió a colocarse en el centro del círculo después de rodear a paso lento a sus alumnos por la espalda – Aún y así, estas armas nunca son efectivas si el ninja se deja controlar por ellas. Suelen ser la rábia y el miedo las peores enemigas de un buen guerrero que, sin que éste se percate, lo controlan eliminando y ocultando por completo toda su técnica y su invisibilidad.

.- La rabia y el medio…..- susurró Leonardo para sí mismo a la vez que agachaba la mirada hacia el suelo. Parecía intentar memorizar todas y cada una de las palabras de su sensei en un afán de poder llegar a convertirse algún día en un buen ninja – la rabia….- volvió a repetir y no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada de reojo a Raph, que se encontraba atento al maestro y, al percatarse de la mirada de Leo, lo observó frunciendo el ceño sin comprender – y…..el miedo – esta vez Leo columpió su mirada hacia su hermano Mickie, que también prestaba atención a Splinter.

No pudo evitar pensar que esas dos cualidades eran las que mejor describían a sus dos hermanos. Tal vez Don y él se encontrasen en un punto medio en dónde Raphael era un extremo, y Michelanggelo era el otro.

El maestro dio por finalizada la sesión y permitió que las tortugas se levantasen del tatami. Desentumeciendo sus músculos, Donatello se giró hacia su hermano menor, que jugueteaba con sus nunchakus en un lado de la sala:

.- Oye Mickie – Michelanggelo se giró en redondo arqueando las cejas - ¿no tenías un juego nuevo?- Mickie sonrió y sus ojos parecieron brillarle. Guardando sus nunchakus empezó a correr hacia el piso superior con la intención de coger de su habitación su nuevo juego encontrado apenas hace unos días en las alcantarillas.

Raphael se percató de ello y, lanzándole una mirada cómplice a Don, se acercó a él para susurrarle. Al principio Donatello escuchó sin comprender, pero luego no pudo evitar asentir con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Por otro lado, Leonardo permanecía en una de las esquinas mirando confundido a sus dos hermanos preguntándose que se llevaban entre manos. Cuándo ambos salieron corriendo, no pudo evitar entornar los ojos y suspirar sin darle importancia a la situación.

Michelanggelo rebuscaba entre uno de sus desordenados cajones que, tras sacar decenas de juguetes y esparcerlos por toda la habitación, no pudo evitar soltar un grito triunfal cuándo encontró su juego:

.- ¡Genial! Sabía que lo dejé por aquí – fue a marcharse por la puerta cuándo de pronto toda las luces se apagaron.

La guarida había quedado a oscuras y en silencio.

El juego resbaló y cayó estrepitosamente de las manos de Mickie que, observando din para a la puerta de su habitación en la que no se apreciaba nada más que oscuridad, retrocedió unos pasos temblando.

Miraba nervioso a todas partes y distinguía millones de sombras que le resultaban terroríficas y se desplazaban a lo largo de su habitación. Empezó a sollozar y quiso gritar de puro terror pero la voz parecía haberse fundido también, retrocediendo paso a paso, golpeó con su caparazón algo duro que, por el golpe, empezó a tambalearse bruscamente.

Mickie se giró observando cómo una enorme sombra negra se movía a sus espaldas y, de un fuerte golpe, le caía encima aplastándolo violentamente contra el suelo.

.-

.- ¿Qué ha pasado sensei? – preguntó Leonardo confuso y observando a su alrededor intentando ver algo entre la oscuridad. Distinguió la cola de su maestro y no pudo evitar agarrarse a ella cómo buscando algún soporte que pudiera guiarle entre tanta oscuridad:

.- La lluvia habrá hecho saltar los plomos…….¡Donatello!

.- ¿qué? – la voz de Don sonó lejana perdida entre el negro que adornaba la zona. Splinter abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero un estruendoso ruido llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

.- ¿Qué ha pasado?- sonó la voz de Raphael entre la oscuridad.

.- Ha venido de arriba – indicó Splinter echando a correr hacia allí – ¡Donatello, arregla los plomos! – la tortuga se apresuró a marchar rápida del lugar algo asustada por el tremendo estropicio que se había escuchado en el piso superior.

Raphael y Leonardo corrieron detrás de su maestro llegando a la habitación de Michelanggelo:

.- ¿Micke? – preguntó Leo a la nada.

Se escucharon unos débiles sollozos que provenían del fondo de la habitación. Confundido, sensei entró husmeando el ambiente para distinguir el olor de su discípulo.

.- Michelanggelo¿estás ahí? – después de la pregunta de Splinter, la luz volvió a iluminar la zona en un ligero parpadeo primero para luego estabilizarse correctamente.

La habitación de Michelanggelo quedó iluminada mostrando un enorme alboroto. Uno de los armarios de la tortuga había caído junto con todo lo que soportaba en sus estanterías y, en uno de los rincones, tapado por completo por el edredón de la cama, Michelanggelo se acurrucaba en forma de una bola temblorosa que sollozaba.

El maestro se acercó preocupado y le sacó el edredón de encima.

Mickie, hecho una bola, tenía la cara mojada por las lágrimas y una mueca de terror puro. El maestro lo miró frunciendo el ceño antes de alargarle una mano para levantarlo. Avergonzado, Michelanggelo se le abrazó escondiendo la cara entre los pliegues de su kimonono aún sollozando desesperadamente.

Las carcajadas de Raphael y de Donatello inundaron la sala. Ambas tortugas se reían sin percatarse de la mirada fusilante que Splinter les lanzaba mientras ahuecaba entre sus brazos a la pequeña tortuga que seguía llorando escondiendo su rostro por vergüenza:

.- ¿Cómo te las apañastes para tirar el armario Michelanggelo? – le preguntó sensei observando el alboroto que se había montado en la sala en unos segundos.

.- Estaba todo oscuro y…….estaba solo. ¡Tenía miedo! – Raph y Don aumentaron el volumen de su risa sin apenas poder contenerse en pie.

Leonardo se quedó en un rincón, observando a su hermano con algo de pena mientras se dispuso a recoger algunos de los trastos que habían quedado tirados. Lanzó de reojo una mirada a sus dos hermanos que, habiéndose puesto de acuerdo, habían hecho saltar los plomos para reírse a costa del pobre Michelanggelo.

Splinter no lo soportó más y, de un fugaz bastonazo apenas visible, golpeó a ambas tortugas en el caparazón secamente haciendo que se callasen de golpe:

.- ¡Qué vergüenza! – les gritó la anciana rata colocándose delante de ellos con los brazos cruzados. Donatello agachó la cabeza, pero Raphael lo miró frunciendo el ceño con enfado por el golpe recibido- ¡reírse de las desgracias de uno de vuestros hermanos no es nada noble!

.- ¡Sólo era una broma sensei! – las quejas de Raph no funcionaron y Splinter señaló cabreado a Michelanggelo indicándoles que se disculpasen.

Don se acercó y sonrió a Mickie levemente, el cual todavía parecía algo aturdido y luchaba contra el dolor de la pequeña herida que tenía en su caparazón a causa de recibir el golpe del armario:

.- Lo siento Mickie – Don lo volteó con delicadeza echándole un vistazo al pequeño tajo sangrante de su concha – ven. Te lo curaré.- Splinter sonrió ante la capacidad de sumisión de Donatello, pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño disgustado cuándo Michelanggelo, pasando por el lado de Raphael de la mano de Don, miró a su hermano con ojos de cordero degollado implorándole que se disculpase.

Raph le giró la cara cruzándose de brazos. Su orgullo no le permitía caer tan bajo cómo para llegar a arrepentirse de algo que hubiera hecho.

Al ver la negativa por parte de su hermano que le daba la espalda, Mickie agachó la cabeza y continuó andando:

.- ¡Porque no me dices nada! – le gritó Raph cuándo ambos hermanos se encontraban unos metros más lejos. Mickie miró sin comprender - ¡Porque no me preguntas o me pegas o algo¿¡Porqué no te defiendes!

.- Porque….- empezó a decir Mickie con un hilo de voz sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara. Donatello lo zafó de la mano deseando que Raphael lo dejase en paz:

.- ¡Mírame a la cara Mickie¡Te estoy hablando!

.- ¡Ya basta Raphael! – le gritó Don llevándose a Michelanggelo consigo – la broma ya ha terminado.

Raph gruñó enfadado antes de volver a cruzarse de brazos, notó el peso de la garra de Splinter en su hombro:

.- ¿A que ha venido eso jovencito?

.- ¡No se defiende maestro¡No sabe imponerse! Si esa broma me la hubieran hecho a mí estaría dispuesto a patear cabezas.

.- ¿te crees que todo se arregla así Raph? – le replicó Leonardo colocándose a su lado.

.- No, pero es lo más rápido – Raphael señaló con desprecio a Michelanggelo que bajaba de un salto junto a Don - ¡Cómo quiere convertirse en un buen ninja si no se sabe hacerse respetar?

.- El respeto por parte de los demás no es un factor que a un guerrero pueda importarle – le replicó Splinter negando con la cabeza aún reteniendo a Raphael por el hombro – lo principal en este caso es ser tú el primero en respetar a los que te rodean. Y a juzgar por tu postura no vas a arrepentirte de lo que has hecho ¿verdad? – Raph lo fulminó con la mirada antes de volver a cruzarse de brazos levantando la cabeza.

.- ¡Raph! – se quejó Leo por ese gesto.

Splinter entornó los ojos algo cansado de tanta desobediencia por parte del pequeño que, creyéndose que su manera de pensar es la única y la más correcta, se negaba a arrepentirse de sus actos aún y cuándo éstos habían afectado a uno de sus hermanos:

.- Es un cobarde…..

.- Pero es tu hermano. Pídele perdón – Raphael siguió sin decir una palabra más. La anciana rata se cansó de tanta insolencia y, agarrando a la tortuga por el brazo, la arrastró hasta el piso inferior dónde, entregándole una bolsa de esparto, lo mandó a las alcantarillas a recoger materiales cómo castigo.

El maestro estaba muy enfadado y no iba a dar su brazo a torcer así que, echando a Raphael de la guarida, le cerró la puerta en los morros advirtiéndole de que si desobedecía una vez más, aunque solo fuera para saltarse el castigo, no iba a ser tan benigno con él a partir de entonces.

Una vez fuera y sola, la pequeña tortuga se enfurruñó y lanzó un leve grito de rabia al aire justo antes de meterse en los canales a recoger basura útil para llevar a casa.

.- Cree que….¿ha sido lo mejor, sensei – Splinter se giró hacia Leonardo suspirando a causa de los nervios y con cara entristecida:

.- Tu hermano no es fácil Leonardo, y si para entrarlo en sus cabales tengo que utilizar terapia de choque, que así sea.

.- Ya……- Leo agachó la mirada – pero solo ha resultado ser una broma y…..en parte puede que tenga razón. Mickie tiene un grave problema con su miedo a la oscuridad, sensei.

.- La mejor manera de que Michelanggelo pase sus miedos no es apagarle las luces. Así solo conseguiría atemorizarse aún más…….- la anciana rata se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación con la intención de descansar un poco, Leonardo lo seguía con la mirada aún detenido enfrente de la puerta por dónde había echado a Raphael – tu hermano tiene que aprender a tragarse el orgullo, o va a tener muchos problemas a lo largo de su vida.

Leo agachó la mirada una vez más para luego columpiarla hacia la puerta que permanecía cerrada. No pudo evitar preocuparse aún pensar que Raph tenía su merecido.

.-

.-Estúpido Mickie, estúpido sensei y estúpido ¡todos! – Raphael murmuraba alguna que otra palabra inteligible mientras andaba a cuestas con la bolsa. Había encontrado ya un par de cosas gracias a que las alcantarillas se encontraban crecidas a causa de la lluvia continua de aquellos días. Los canales se encontraban repletos de trastos inútiles que, una vez reciclados, en manos de Don podían llegar a ser algo útiles. Pero a causa de la regañina que había recibido, era muy selectivo con lo que encontraba esperando poder llevar cosas en buenas condiciones a casa para no tener que soportar una vez más los gritos del maestro.

Algo le carcomía por dentro, y la tortuguita se estremecía de pensar en que tal vez ese sentimiento fuese arrepentimiento. Le dolía ver a Mickie así.

Le dolía y mucho, y tal vez el instinto protectivo que había podido desarrollar hacia él por tratarse del hermano pequeño era un factor más que se sumaba a su gran orgullo que le impedía abrir los ojos.

Sumido en sus pensamientos y mientras rasgaba el fondo del canal con un viejo palo, columpió su mirada hacia un pequeño carro de la compra que asomaba por una de las otras esquinas del canal. Donatello solía darle mucha importancia al escaso hierro que podía encontrarse por el drenaje, así que, deseoso de demostrar su valía aunque solo fuera cumpliendo el castigo, Raphael observó a su alrededor estudiando su salto que, tras coger algo de carrerilla y dejar a un lado la bolsa de esparto, consiguió cumplir a la perfección aterrizando al lado del viejo y mugriento carro.

Al tirar de él, se percató de que se encontraba atrapado en el fondo del canal. Algo impedía que la tortuga pudiera sacarlo de allí con facilidad, así que, forcejeando, intentó moverlo para desencallarlo y, cuándo lo consiguió, la corriente que se llevó el carro fue tan fuerte que arrastró también a la tortuga haciéndola caer en el agua marronosa.

Algo asustado, Raphael buscó aire a la superficie mientras luchaba contra la corriente que lo conducía drenaje abajo. Chapoteaba intentando nadar en alguna dirección, pero le era imposible y, en pocos segundos, la corriente lo tiró por una pequeña cascada arrojándolo a una de las numerosas fosas en dónde se recogía el agua.

Agotado y asustado, salió de nuevo a la superfície y se agarró al primer sólido que encontró que sobresalía de la superficie del agua.

Se trataba de una baldosa hecha añicos que había conseguido sobresalir a la inundación. Tragando aire a bocanadas y completamente empapado, abrió estrechamente sus ojos descubriendo algo justo enfrente de sus narices.

En aquella pequeña baldosa pútrida y húmeda, algo asomaba entre sus numerosas grietas. Se trataba de una flor, una gran rosa de un color muy oscuro.

Tras subirse a salvo en la baldosa, observó la rosa más de cerca.

Curioso, acarició sus pétalos observando que las pequeñas raíces de la planta no parecían tener cabida en aquella baldosa:

.- Una….¿una rosa negra¿aquí?……..- era muy extraño que algún tipo de vida pudiera desarrollarse allí abajo entre tanta basura y le resultó muy fascinante la belleza y la grandeza con la que se erguía la pequeña rosa entre el charco del drenaje.

Raphael frunció el ceño mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y, con delicadeza, empezó a hurgar entre las grietas por dónde asomaba la flor para, con un sutil crujido, arrancarla de ellas.

* * *

Pues nada, ahí quedó eso. Espero haber conseguido plasmar correctamente las personalidades de las tortugas pero en un ambiente muchísimo más infantil. Sí sí, reíros, pero no resulta fácil, ya que, por una parte, no puedo evitar pintar a Leonardo serio, responsable y educado, incluso tal vez demasiado para la edada que representa que tiene, al igual que Raphael no puede ser tan grosero o arogante cómo lo será al cabo de unos años...nose nose, mi mente está acostumbrada a unas tortugas semi-adultas, y pasarlas ahora a una infancia me resulta muy complicado (xro ¿para qué está la vida si no es para superarse a una misma?) así que nada, haber que tal me las manejo con la niñez de mis nenes, (xk por otra parte, a Splinter nunca lo he acabado de ver cómo una figura del todo paternal, y tmb me es muy difícil representarlo así, ya que no creo que las tortugas se hayan desarrollado en un ambiente frío, algo de cariño tendrían que haber recibido por parte de la anciana rata ¿no?...o so creo...)

Bueno nenitas, leí vuestros reviews del epílogo de Crónicas de STBY. Hadita tiene razón, algo faltó, pero no quise darle más vueltas a la cosa, ya que al tratarse de un capi complementario ke escribí por pura diversión (cómo todo, la verdad.) pues no le dí el mismo valor literario que al resto de capítulos. Pero bueno.

Aixxx Medeah Medeah, jejejee, imaginé que sería de tu interés únicamente la primera parte del capítulo, pues supuse que no entenederías nada del resto, jejejejeje pero bueno, si algún día llegas a leer STBY, ya lo entenderás.

Encantada de tenerte de vuelta Karliña! ;-P me extrañaba haberte perdido de vista durante tantos días, jejejejeje.

Nos estamos leyendo gente! Dejen Reviews y me comentan haber ké tal! ;-)

Besos! YaS


	2. Una ventana abierta

Yeeeh! Ke paxa gentuza? Volvemos a vernos por estos lares! aquí os dejo con el segundo capi, espero que os guste. Nos leemos más abajo!

YaS ;-P

#02# Una ventana abierta

La tarde había empezado a asomarse pero a causa de la lluvia que caía en grandes cantidades y sin parar, apenas era perceptible si era de día o de noche. Por decir que en el drenaje nunca se apreciaba, aquellos días todavía resultaba incluso más difícil. Únicamente se solía ver los rayos de sol cuándo algún trabajador olvidaba alguna de las tapas de la alcantarilla abiertas y por ellas aparecía una escasa iluminación diurna. Pero aquellos días, si alguna tapa permanecía abierta, solo se apreciaba la catarata de agua cayendo por ella hasta los canales.

Splinter permanecía de pie, observando minuciosamente todos y cada uno de los movimientos de los entrenamientos de las pequeñas tortugas. Aún y ser todavía demasiado jóvenes, aprendían con facilidad y velocidad todas las técnicas y todas ellas se habían acostumbrado a emplearlas con regularidad con tal de conseguir dominarlas a la perfección a modo de repetición.

Donatello sostenía su pequeño bo en sus manos haciéndolo girar con velocidad a la vez que llevaba a cabo una serie de movimientos perfectamente sincronizados. Al igual que Michelanggelo, ambos seguían a Leonardo que, por ser el más atento, era el que solía acordarse de todos ellos.

Manejaba sin problema alguno un par de espadas melladas con una hoja completamente incapaz de cortar. El maestro solía obligarle a entrenar con ellas, de manera que se acostumbrase a la utilización de unas malas armas. Así, cuándo pudiera ser capaz de blandirlas con seguridad, Splinter le cedería unas buenas con las que, sin notarlo, sabría moverse a la perfección a causa de la diferencia de movilidad de unas viejas espadas a unas completamente nuevas.

Al igual que a Raphael, el maestro los creía demasiado jóvenes cómo para portar consigo verdaderas y cortantes armas, ya que, fuera del bo y de los nunchakus de Don, los sais y las espadas eran aquellas con las que podías herirte de gravedad si no las usabas bien.

Acabada la serie de movimientos. Las tres tortugas enfundaron sus armas y hicieron una reverencia al maestro en modo de salutación.

Splinter levantó levemente una mano dada por finalizada la sesión de entrenamiento y, retirándose a su habitación, dejó la libertad a los pequeños de un largo tiempo libre.

Michelanggelo merodeó alrededor de sus hermanos meciendo sus nunchakus amenazante y con una arrogante sonrisa en la cara.

Uno de los extremos de su arma, pasó silbante a unos centímetros de la cara de Leo que, esquivándolo levemente, miró a su hermano:

.- ¿Buscas pelea Mickie?- dijo en un tono gracioso.

.- ¡ Vamos vamos! Me apetece moverme un rato!

.- Pues ponte la música y baila – le soltó Don pasando por su lado y empujándolo levemente con el hombro – yo estoy cansado.

.- ¡eh! Dame eso, vamos – le dijo Leonardo poniendo la mano para que le entregase los nunchakus y se quedase quieto.

Michelanggelo lanzó una ojeada cómplice a la mano de Leo para luego columpiar su mirada hacia Don que se marchaba a paso lento.

La tortuga enfundó sus nunchakus:

.- Vale vale, ya paro – dicho esto agarró la mano extendida de Leonardo de un movimiento fugaz y lo lanzó por los aires con controlada fuerza hacia Donatello, que cuándo se vino venir a su hermano encima, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar para hacer nada.

Michelanggelo estalló en carcajadas cuándo los vio a ambos en el suelo uno encima del otro. Había conseguido engatusar a Leo para tumbarlo y provocarlo.

Donatello se sacó de encima a su hermano y, mientras se levantaba, esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa más bien de rabia y desenfundó su bo lentamente:

.- Vale graciosillo, tú te lo has ganado – Don saltó encima de Micke que volvía a mecer con ansias sus armas orgulloso de haber conseguido lo que buscaba.

.- ¡Luego no empieces a llorar Mickie! – le gritó Leo antes de abalanzarse él también encima de su hermano.

Al verse a los dos encima, Michelanggelo bloqueó un par de estocadas para luego empezar a huir cómicamente para evitar que sus dos hermanos, cegados por rabia, le pateasen el trasero contundentemente.

La puerta de la guarida se abrió, pero únicamente Mickie se giró para ver quién era.

Raphael entró con el saco de esparto a cuestas y algo entre las manos:

.- ¡Eh Raph¿Encontraste algo?- le dijo Michelanggelo olvidando por completo que el castigo impuesto había sido por su culpa. Raphael no le contestó, apenas pareció que viera cómo sus hermanos alcanzaban violentamente a Michelanggelo zafándolo contra el suelo.

Cómo si no existieran, lanzó la bolsa de esparto a un lado y corrió hacia la habitación de Splinter con la rosa entre las manos.

Leonardo lo observó curioso mientras forcejeaba junto a Don contra Mickie que empezaba a quejarse por su herida en el caparazón cómo excusa para que se le salieran de encima.

Raph asomó cuidadosamente por la puerta entreabierta buscando a su maestro con la mirada:

.- Entra Raphael – la tortuga se sobresaltó por la manera en que el maestro detectó su presencia aún sin haber acabado de entrar del todo.

Con paso cauto pero rápido, se metió en la habitación recorriéndola con la mirada. Nunca solían entrar allí, ya que a causa de una recargada ornamentación de caire oriental, parecía que al cualquier movimiento fuera a romperse algo.

Splinter se encontraba arrodillado en un pequeño cojín rojizo con unas cuantas velitas a su alrededor que parpadeaban cuándo una corriente de aire entraba a través del jardín del maestro.

La anciana rata posó sus manos en los muslos y miró a la tortuga arqueando una ceja:

.- Ya estás aquí…….-Raphael tragó saliva algo temeroso de tener que soportar algún tipo de sermón. Agachó la mirada hacia sus manos y las alargó hacia Splinter:

.- Encontré esto en el drenaje, sensei…….- la tortuguita parecía algo avergonzada de portar entre sus manos una rosa – me gustaría poder plantarla…..pero no tengo maceta. – Splinter arqueó ambas cejas cuándo vio la hermosa rosa negra. No pudo evitar echarse a reír al observar una de las facetas más tierna de la tortuga que, por encontrar algo que le gustaba, le pedía ayuda para conservarlo.

La anciana rata se levantó justo después de posar una de sus garras en la cabecita de Raph, que esperaba inquieto la respuesta.

Tras pasearse unos instantes por la habitación, el maestro agarró una pequeña maceta de color morado e introdujo en ella algo de arena de su jardín. Luego se encaró a Raph indicándole que se acercase con la rosa.

El maestro la introdujo debidamente en la macetita acurando las raíces de la planta bajo la atenta mirada de Raph que observaba que no se malbaratase:

.- ¿La encontraste en los canales?

.-…sí….

.- que curioso

.- es negra………- Raph levantó la mirada - ¿las rosas no son rojas?

.- No todas – Splinter, una vez plantada la flor, observó con atención a su hijo que parecía prestarle una envidiable atención a la planta –¿sabes? ….esta es especial.

.- ¿Porqué? – preguntó incrédulo Raphael cogiendo la maceta entre sus manos y husmeando el aroma de la flor. El maestro se incorporó.

.- Existe una antigua leyenda oriental, que dice que las rosas de color negro son muy escasas, y que por ello otorgan a todo aquél que la cuide fuerza y valor. Mucho valor.

.- Entonces….si crece….¿podré ser fuerte? – Splinter se rió antes de volver a posar su mano sobre la cabeza de la tortuga:

.- Seguro que sí – la anciana rata se desplazó hasta los confines más internos de su habitación quedando oculta tras la columna y los velos que adornaban la sala – pero, cómo todo, hay que cuidarla.

Raphael volvió a mirarla antes de salir de la habitación.

La cuidaría, si lo hacía la rosa le haría muy fuerte.

Y entonces podría ser un buen guerrero ninja.

"Incluso mejor que Leo, tal vez" se dijo para sus adentros mientras sonreía sin dejar de mirar la hermosa flor. " Seré un guerrero fuerte y valiente….."

.-

Los bloques aguantaban tambaleantes en una enorme montaña que sobrepasaba la cabeza de Don que, con un tremendo pulso y la vista clavada en lo alto de la torreta, colocó una nueva pieza haciendo que el montón se tambalease peligrosamente.

Pero no cayó.

Donatello arqueó las cejas satisfactoriamente y envió una mirada maliciosa a Leonardo:

.- Tu turno hermano – Leo tragó saliva y agarró una nueva pieza de la base de la torre. Intentó buscar alguna que no fuera a peligrar la estabilidad del bloque, pero le resultó extremadamente difícil, pues la cosa ya estaba por terminar y parecía que al mínimo suspiro fuera a venirse abajo.

Tembloroso, Leonardo zafó cuidadosamente la esquina de uno de los cubos aplastados y empezó a extraerlo con cuidado. Cuando la pieza quedó liberada por completo, la torre se tambaleó violentamente. Pero continuó en pie.

Ya más tranquilo, consiguió colocar la pieza en lo alto intentando controlar su pulso que, a causa de los nervios, parecía traicionarle a lo más mínimo:

.- Listo – Leo le sonrió a Don. Que observó la situación una vez más estudiando con cuidado su jugada.

.- Si sacas esa se caerá – le susurró Mickie a Don apareciendo por encima de sus hombros.

.- Déjame – Don siguió insistiendo en la pieza de la que Mickie le había advertido y, con cuidado, la sacó de la base de la torre. Pero al hacerlo, ésta se tambaleó nuevamente para luego, estruendosamente, caer al suelo.

Leonardo levantó los brazos victorioso mientras suspiraba tranquilo.

.- Te lo dije – se mofó Michelanggelo observando cínicamente a Don que quedaba frustrado por haber perdido – deberías haber sacado la de al lado.

.- ¡Oye Mickie¡Sigue bailando anda! – Mickie encogió los hombros obedeciendo al grito de Don y, colocándose de nuevo los cascos, continuó silbando y bailoteando mientras barría la sala por orden del maestro.

Raphael apareció de un salto del piso superior.

Leonardo observó que llevaba en sus manos una pequeña maceta con algo plantado. Curioso, se levantó y siguió a Raphael hasta la cocina. Husmeó por encima de sus hombros descubriendo la rosa negra:

.- ¿Y eso?

.- ¿huh? – Raph descubrió a su hermano a sus espaldas y le sonrió - ¿es bonita verdad? La encontré en el drenaje.

.- ¿En el drenaje?….que raro……- Raph colocó la macetita debajo del grifo y la regó cuidadosamente para luego dejarla encima de la mesa de la cocina. Leonado la observó más de cerca:

.- ¿Por qué es negra? Las rosas…..son de muchos colores….pero¿negra?

.- Sensei dice que es especial – Leo frunció el ceño confundido y se llevó las manos a la cintura sin dejar de mirar a su hermano que, orgulloso, le dedicó una sonrisa y empezó a rebuscar entre los cajones dándole la espalda a su hermano – si la cuido, me va a hacer muy fuerte y valiente.

.- ¿Si?

.- Seré mejor ninja que tú, Leo. – Leonardo se angustió por ese comentario. Nunca se había comparado con sus hermanos en nada pero no podía evitar sentirse comparado por ellos que, siendo él el más puesto, los superaba a todos en la gran mayoría de ejercicios.

Leonardo se volvió a observar a la rosa de nuevo:

.- ¿crees que es verdad? Quiero decir….parece extraño que una planta pueda darte todo eso.

.- ¿Estás celoso Leo?

.- No digas eso, sabes que me da igual – Raph se acercó de nuevo masticando algo observando a su hermano con arrogancia. Leo lo miró amenazándolo con la mirada esperando que no le diera por comentar nada más acerca del tema, pero Raphael no era el tipo de "persona" que dejaba las cosas a medias y mucho menos cuándo podía conseguir chinchar a su hermano mayor por algo:

.- será verdad. Estoy seguro, gracias a ella podré ser fuerte y valiente. Un buen guerrero tal y cómo sensei quiere que seamos – Raph agarró la maceta y se dirigió de nuevo al salón – y así podré demostrarle que no soy un mal ninja, por mucho que me castigue porque crea que estoy equivocado.

.- El maestro ya sabe que serás un buen ninja Raph. No necesitas demostrarle nada.

.- ¡Mentira¡No lo sabe y ni siquiera lo piensa! Mickie puede equivocarse en los entrenamientos porque es pequeño, Don porque tiene la cabeza metida en otras cosas y tú que nunca te equivocas en nada. ¡Claro! Raphael no. ¡Raphael es un incompetente que al mínimo fallo le hacen barrer la guarida con pincel! – Leo observó a su hermano con algo de lastima en los ojos. Era cierto que, des de que la personalidad de Raph se había vuelto tan conflictiva, el maestro no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir por el mal camino y había estado siendo mano de hierro con él.

No le perdonaba ni una y la mezcla de la arrogancia de la tortuga y los castigos de Splinter habían creado una bomba que no estaba tardando en detonar.

En parte lo comprendió, Leo nunca había resultado conflictivo con nadiey es por eso y por su gran capacidad en el ninjustu que el maestro lo había estado considerando cómo una de sus joyas más preciadas. Michelanggelo y Donatello hacían lo que podían con óptimos resultados.

Al igual que Raphael, sólo que cuándo éste se equivocaba el maestro nunca le había dictado un par de palabras alentadoras. Es más, le hacía repetir una y otra vez el ejercicio durante horas hasta que consiguiera aprenderlo a la perfección.

Raph había estado viviendo en una especia de castigo constante y, las ganas de enorgullecer a su sensei y de demostrarse a sí mismo que podía ser un buen guerrero, le hacían mirar con fe ciega hacia esa rosa.

Raphael permaneció mirando pesadamente a los ojos de Leo durante unos instantes para luego, dándole la espalda, marcharse al lado de sus hermanos.

Leonardo entornó los ojos algo preocupado, no desconfiaba para nada de esa rosa, es más, si sensei había dicho que era especial es que lo era en realidad. Pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por la manera retorcida de pensar de Raphael.

.- ¡Oh¡que bonita¿es del maestro?- preguntó Mickie quitándose los cascos y dejando caer la escoba para acercarse a su hermano.

.- No, es mía. Yo la encontré.

.- una rosa negra……..- susurró Don acariciando levemente sus pétalos.

.- ¡Si la rompes lo más mínimo Don….!

.- Vale vale. Sólo que…..nunca había visto una…bueno sí, en fotos….pero son más bonitas en la realidad.

.- Es una rosa mágica que, según dice el maestro, le dará mucho valor y mucha fuerza a Raphael si la cuida – Leonardo se apoyaba al marco de la puerta adelantándose a las explicaciones antes de que lo hiciera Raph:

.- ¡A si¡que bueno! – gritó Michelanggelo entusiasmado. Los ojos le brillaban al observar algo que podía forjar a un buen guerrero con tan sólo cuidarlo – yo quiero una……..¿dónde la encontraste?

.- Era la única, atontado

.- Des de luego a ti te iría muy bien Mickie – le dijo Leonardo colocándose detrás de su hermano. Michelanggelo agachó la cabeza con vergüenza y preocupación. Leo se rió antes de colocarle una mano en su hombro:

.- No tiene gracia….Leo.

.- Es cierto ¿por qué no se la das a Mickie, Raph? – comentó Don aún observando la planta de cerca.

.- ¡Olvídame¡Yo la encontré y seré yo quién la cuide!

.- Pero a él le vendría muy bien. Tu mismo decías que el miedo que le tiene a la oscuridad no es normal – continuó explicando Don. Michelanggelo no decía nada, solo permanecía con la cabeza gacha deseando que sus hermanos no siguieran con el tema:

.- Es cierto, tu no la necesitas tanto – continuó Leo

.- ¡Ya basta¡Dejadme en paz! – Raph se alejó del grupo encaminándose hacia su cuarto - ¡Es mía¡No le serviría de nada porque ese descerebrado no tiene arreglo alguno!

.- Es igual Raph………no la……no la necesito – la voz de Michelanggelo sonó siendo apenas un débil hilo tembloroso. Intentó sonreírle a su hermano haciendo como que no era tan importante y que él no la quería. Pero se moría de ganas de poder superar ese terror que lo perseguía des de que tenía razón:

.- ¿Lo veis? No la quiere.

.- Pues claro, no va a decirte que sí – le replicó Leo frunciendo el ceño enfadado por el egoísmo de su hermano. Raph tenía sus razones para querer la planta, pero las de Mickie parecían ser de mucho más de peso.

.- Eres un egoísta- siguió Donatello cruzándose de brazos junto a Leonardo. Raphael gruñó antes de meterse en su habitación sin responderles.

Leo y Don continuaron mirando algo decepcionados por ese comportamiento. Pero era típico de Raph ser así, así que no les venía de nada nuevo. Ambos se giraron al escuchar la voz de Mickie:

.- ¿porque le decís eso?- la tortuga apretaba con fuerza sus puños en una mueca de odio que fusilaba a Leo y a Don hasta sus entrañas. Donatello se sorprendió de verlo tan enfadado y no supo qué decir, una vez más, fue Leonardo que, acercándose a su hermano pequeño con las manos abiertas intentó hablarle:

.- Porque es verdad Mickie, Raphael te crítica siempre y se ríe de ti pero no se preocupa en ayudarte con tu problema.

.- ¿Y qué! – Mickie apartó las manos de su hermano de un guantazo. Leo se quedó perplejo ante esa respuesta - ¡Dejadle en paz¡No es asunto suyo ni vuestro los problemas que yo pueda tener! Además, siempre estáis igual con él y luego soy yo el que paga las consecuencias!

.- Eso no es verdad, es a Raph al que castigan- replicó Don

.- ¡Pero luego soy yo el que tiene que soportar que me mire mal por todas partes¡Últimamente lo han castigado por mi culpa y no deja de odiarme!……..y todo porque vosotros no le dejáis en paz…ni a él ni a mi……seguís una y otra vez con el mismo tema y luego los que sufrimos las consecuencias somos nosotros dos!

Leonardo observó pasmado a su hermano que, al borde de las lágrimas, les gritaba sin descansa y gesticulando con violencia. Les resultaba muy extraño que Mickie pudiera gritarles de aquella forma pues, a pesar de ser el payaso de los 4, nunca había replicado nada a nadie y callaba los problemas con bromas sin preocuparse por nada.

Donatello avanzó unos pasos cuándo Michelanggelo ya había empezado a llorar y les giraba la cara hacia un lado:

.- Oye Mickie…….pero nosotros solo……

.- ¡Vosotros solo hacéis que cagarla! – acto seguido Michelanggelo pegó un salto desapareciendo en el piso superior para encerrarse é también en su habitación.

Donatello buscó comfort en la mirada de Leo, esperando a que éste pudiera explicarle lo ocurrido. Pero el hermano mayor se encogió de hombros sin comprender y no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada preocupada hacia las puertas de ambas habitaciones.

Así que Mickie se sentía mal por Raphael……

Se sentía mal porque últimamente lo había estado pasando mal por su culpa pero él parecía no entender que Raph no hacía nada más que reírse de sus desgracias……..tal vez creía que era por su propio bien………..Leonardo suspiró mientras agachaba la cabeza a la vez que negaba con ella en un gesto de desesperación.

.- Se hacen daño mútuamente pero sólo uno de ellos parece no darse cuenta. Mickie se preocupa por Raph pero a Raph se la repatea lo que pueda ocurrirle……….son tan diferentes…….- Leo miró a Don, que permanecía con la mirada perdida en los cascos de Mickie que habían quedado tirados al suelo por la rabieta:

.- Sí…….lija y terciopelo……..

* * *

Pues nada! Ahí quedó la cosa. se que me estoy rebajando y voy haciendo los cpítulos algo más cortos de lo que los hacía en un principio, pero eske sino me parece que acababan ahciéndose muy pesados y mira, así puedo mantener la intriga después de todo, jejejejej ;-)

Ueeeeh! Notícia! Encontramos a la fan perdida de Mickie! El círculose ha completado y Malale ha entrado en el ruedo presentandose como fan de Michelanggelo! Por fin! Empecé a pensar que l pobrecito no tenía a nadie que le apoyase (porque si damos un rápido repaso a la lista de fans... observamos que: Leo-Medeah y SamaraSnape. Raph- Itsuki y una servidora. Don - Hadita y Mickie- ? Esa era la gran cuestión, bueno bueno, ahora la cosa ya queda cerrada! jejejejeje Bienvenida a la arena chikilla! ;-P

XD XD PObre Itsuki! Ya te dije que tú lo primero que tienes que hacer es escribir y luego ya leerás aunque eso no lo hago ni yo! XD jejeje) y tranqui tranqui, que de momento me lo estoy tomando con más calma y prometo actualizar poco a poco (eso eso! Metele la bronca a Medeah que ella es más rápida y encima bifurca su trabajo en varios fics! Eso tiene más delito! jejejejej)

Oye, pos si ke es verdad que se nos han cruzado las mentes (cómo dijiste). He leído tu fic y el principio es relativamente igual a la perdida de Raph x las alcantarillas XD Xd que bueno que bueno! basándonos en Tales of leo ¿nah? oixxxxxx ke lindos! XD) y si si, lija es aquello que se suele utilizar para limar (sobretodo madera, xk la lima de las uñas cómo que nosé si se puede llegar a considerar lija de verdad) y terciopleo, pues eso...juer! no tengo palabras para describirlo...¡algo suave! (anda ke...ke expresiva soy! XD) si si, con el título intenté referirme a dos cosas completamente opuestas y antagónicas (una de cal y una de arena, dulce y agrio, correcto correcto , jejejejeje)

Bueno chente, nos estamos leyendo y des de aquí doy ánimos a ese montón de historias que se están subiendo últimamente. Des de aquí ánimos a "La primera vez que nos vimos" y "Avatar II". Ke siga creciendo la sección!

Bn nenas, nos estamos leyendo! Besillus a todas!

YaS ;-)


	3. De duro caparazón

Ke paxa nenis? Pos os digo lo mismo de siempre (ke monotonía XD) os dejo con lo nuevecito y nos vemos más abajo! Espero que os guste!

YaS

#03# De duro caparazón

El agua goteaba por todas partes y, aunque la guarida era completamente impenetrable, el goteo continuo procedente de la superficie inundaba el lugar de un molesto y monótono ruido. Los canales empezaron a bajar con fuerza y bien repletos . La noche había traído consigo un aumento de la cantidad del agua y las calles quedaban casi inundadas viendo cómo única salida desparramarse por las rejillas dirección a las alcantarillas.

Todo se encontraba a oscuras y sumergido en un relativo silencio roto por los numerosos goteos que rodeaban al lugar.

Algo se movió con lentitud entre la oscuridad y, con paso cauto, inspeccionó una a una todas las habitaciones de las tortuguitas para luego, finalmente, meterse en la de Leonardo.

Éste dormía plácidamente recubierto con su edredón hasta el cuello. Una pequeña mano se posó en su pecho interrumpiendo su acompasado subir y bajar de su respiración. Lentamente, lo meció:

.- ……Leo……- susurró en un hilo de voz apenas audible – Leo…………..- la pequeña tortuga entreabrió los ojos molesta y confusa. Los abrió de par en par incorporándose en la cama cuándo comprobó que no se encontraba solo en su habitación:

.- ¿Mickie? – por unos instantes pareció no comprender la situación. Michelanggelo lo observaba en la penumbra tembloroso - ¿Pero que……¿qué pasa? – la pequeña tortuga agachó la cabeza antes de decir una palabra, luego volvió a mirar a Leonardo a los ojos en un gesto de compasión:

.- Puedo……¿puedo dormir contigo? – Leonardo asintió mientras le hacía hueco a su lado. Mickie se acomodó pegándose al caparazón de Leo que le daba la espalda. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Leonardo suspiró e intentó encarar a su hermano. Las tortugas no abultaban demasiado, no todavía, pero la cama les quedaba algo estrecha para ambas:

.- ¿de qué tienes tanto miedo? – le preguntó Leo en un susurró encontrando frente a sí la cara de su hermano que luchaba por poder dormir.

.- Es……está lloviendo…….todo está oscuro y des de mi habitación escucho rugir a las cañerías……………

.- Las cañerías no rugen Mickie……..es el agua de la lluvía…….

.- Las mías……si que rugen……..- Michelanggelo cerró los ojos bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano que lo observaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Intentaba comprender que es lo que la oscuridad cambiaba por completo el carácter de su hermano pequeño.

Pero no lograba entenderlo. El pánico de Mickie era incluso peor que el que él pudiera tenerle a las alturas y, aún y así, luchaba por vencerlo, pero Michelanggelo parecía tener la partida completamente perdida…….

Tras comprobar que Mickie parecía estar durmiéndose por fin, Leo volvió a darle la espalda permitiendo que el pequeño volviera a aplastarse contra su caparazón.

Cerró los ojos intentando volver a conciliar el sueño cuándo un susurro de Mickie volvió a despertarlo:

.- …¿Leo?………siento haberos gritado……….- Leo le sonrió dándole la espalda:

.- No es nada , Mickie……en parte tenías razón- Michelanggelo volvió ha hablarle con los ojos cerrados y apenas vocalizando a causa del sueño que se apoderaba de él finalmente:

.- …….Leo………

.- ¿hum?

.- …..Raphael…………… me odia ¿verdad? – Leonardo pareció disgustarse por ese comentario e intentó volver a encararse con Mickie, pero cuándo lo izo, su hermano ya estaba durmiendo sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Leonardo suspiró y volvió a acomodarse mirando al techo:

.- ….no pienses eso………..no es verdad – susurró hacia la oscuridad deseando que Mickie lo hubiera podido escuchar.

.-

.- ¡Blegh! Asqueroso – Raphael se topó con un cadáver de rata al levantar un trozo de tela del suelo del canal. Lanzándolo de una patada al agua, prosiguió caminando con la mirada fija en los túneles en busca de algo útil.

El maestro no le había levantado el castigo aún y, solo levantarse, lo había vuelto a obligar a salir a buscar con el saco de esparto.

A causa de la gran lluvia que había caído durante la noche, los canales se encontraban vacíos, seguramente todo lo que en ellos se encontraba había sido arrastrado por el cabal del agua hacia los drenajes más profundos.

Después de caminar durante toda la mañana, se encontraba algo harto de no hallar nada de servicio.

Porquería y más porquería.

Sin darse cuenta se había alejado bastante del perímetro de la guarida, pero no le importó, conocía el lugar a pelillo y le daba exactamente igual lo que sensei pudiera dictar sobre alejarse demasiado de casa.

Caminando algo cansado por uno de los canales más alejados, alcanzó a ver, des de uno de los túneles más oscuros, una silla de oficina que se mantenía intacta. Se encontraba tumbada en uno de los pasillos y el riachuelo amenazaba con llevársela.

A paso rápido, Raphael se acercó preguntándose qué demonios tiraba la gente por el retrete para que una silla de oficina hubiera podido llegar allí.

Justo cuándo se disponía a salir del oscuro túnel para dirigirse hacia el hallazgo, una mano apareció de la nada y agarró la silla antes que él.

Confundido, retrocedió a pasos rápidos por miedo a que le pudieran ver. Sea quién sea.

Husmeó por la esquina con cuidado descubriendo a un viejo humano recubierto en harapos que cargaba consigo la silla y un par de bolsas más. Raph lo observó boquiabierto.

Se trataba de uno de los pocos humanos que había visto en carne y hueso, ya que por la televisión los veía cada día. Le pareció muy extraño que alguien se dedicase también a recoger la basura de las alcantarillas. Tal vez no vivían solos.

Sólo por curiosidad o, tal vez, por la angustia de haberse quedado sin la silla, la pequeña tortuga lanzó el saco a un lado y siguió al humano a escondidas.

Cuidando sus pasos y haciendo uso del factor de invisibilidad del que el Maestro Splinter tanto les hablaba e insistía.

Cuándo el humano se giró confundido por escuchar un pequeño chapoteo detrás de sí, Raph se escondió entre las sombras lamentando por no estar en la clase que les dio el maestro sobre la furtibidad.

Estaba cumpliendo un castigo. Ahora lo recordaba.

Raphel se percató de que el humano había empezado a subir las escaleras de la trampilla que conducía a la superficie.

Cuándo éste las subió por completo, Raphael corrió a los pies de éstas vacilando si seguirle o no. Tenían terminantemente prohibido salir de las alcantarillas. Pero también tenían prohibido alejarse del perímetro establecido a los alrededores de la guarida, así como acercarse demasiado a algún humano.

.- Genial…..esto es genial…..- se susurró a sí mismo con sarcasmo cuándo saltó para empezar a subir por la trampilla. – saltada un par de normas ¿qué más da saltarlas todas?

Cuándo alcanzó la tapa de la alcantarilla a lo alto de las escaleras, posó su pequeña mano para levantarla.

Le temblaba. Se encontraba muy nervioso por estar saliendo a la superficie y por unos instantes pensó que tal vez estaba haciendo la pelota demasiado grande sólo por una silla y curiosidad.

Tragó saliva y se decidió a abrirla.

Asomando los ojos levemente, se encontró en un pequeño y oscuro callejón rodeado por mugrientas y viejas casetas que parecían abandonadas. Suspiró de tranquilidad al encontrarse en un lugar tan desolado y se atrevió a salir por completo.

Husmeó en el ambiente, buscando al hombre. Pero no lo encontró.

Adelantó unos metros a paso cauto y observando a milímetro todo lo que le rodeaba. Basuras, viejos carteles, contenedores tumbados y papeles que sobrevolaban el lugar cuándo el aire se levantaba. Si no fuera porque al final del callejón se colaba la escasa luz del día nublado, podría decirse que era completamente de noche a causa de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba sumido el lugar.

Frunció el ceño preocupado por haber perdido a su presa y, instintivamente, saltó entre los cubos cuándo un grupo de personas entró por el extremo del callejón.

Se quedó escondido, respirando con dificultad a causa de los nervios y deseando que no le hubieran visto esconderse.

Los humanos se acercaron hablando entre ellos y se detuvieron justo en frente de los cubos de basura que ocultaban a la pequeña tortuga que, atemorizada, empezó a temblar con contundencia al verse entre la pared y los desconocidos, únicamente protegido por unos asquerosos cubos.

Hablando, uno de los sujetos se acercó y abrió la tapa de uno de los contenedores lanzando algo en su interior. La pequeña tortuga se asustó y retrocedió con violencia intentando encontrar otro lugar más seguro pero, cuándo posó sus manos a sus espaldas para palpar otra superficie sin perder la vista del grupo de humanos, sus palmas no encontraron nada sólido y, aún retrocediendo, cayó de espaldas al vacío.

El mundo le dio vueltas por unos largos instantes.

Instantes en los que meció con violencia sus manos intentando encontrar algo en lo que agarrarse que pudiera detener su caída. Numerosas veces pareció alcanzar algo, pero a causa de la velocidad lo perdía provocándose graves cortes en las palmas de la mano.

Antes de que pudiera maniobrar de alguna manera, chocó de bruces violentamente contra el suelo. Notando cómo un grave dolor le recorría todo su pecho y su cara.

La respiración se le detuvo por unos instantes a causa del golpe y Raph luchó por tragar bocanadas de aire sin atreverse a abrir los ojos.

Cuándo consiguió respirar con normalidad, intentó incorporarse pero sus huesos le traicionaron y volvió a desplomarse.

Instintivamente, levantó una mano justo en frente de su cabeza ladeada en el suelo y se la observó. Su vista no se enfocaba y su mano se encontraba magullada y bañada levemente en sangre.

Aúllo cuándo cerró su mano en un puño.

Rota, seguramente.

Dejándose llevar por el aturdimiento del golpe y por la desesperación, empezó a llorar justo cuándo notaba que la cabeza le daba vueltas de nuevo y, obligándose a sí mismo a cerrar los ojos por el mareo, notó cómo poco a poco se sumía en un profundo e inescapable sueño víctima de la inconsciencia.

.-

Llevaba horas caminando sin parar por toda la guarida. Nervioso, preocupado, aburrido, quién sabe.

Observaba sin descanso a su alrededor deseando poder encontrar algo en lo que ocupar su tiempo. Algo no andaba bien y no conseguía entretenerse.

Corriendo, se desplazó junto a Don, que permanecía sentado en el suelo con la televisión entre las manos. El aparato estaba desmontado y todas sus piezas se extendían por aquí y por allá alrededor de la tortuga que se encontraba sumida en su trabajo con una gran concentración:

.- ¿qué haces¡Eso es la tele!

.- Lo sé.

.- ¡Donny! – Michelanggelo se arrodilló junto a él preocupado por la televisión y quejándose de la manía que tenía su hermano de desmontarlo todo para luego, total, volverlo a montar - ¡vas a romperla!….…¡deja eso!…….mira qué cómo le pase algo……

.- ¡Eh eh! Tranquilo! – Donatello levantó su mirada para apartar a su hermano de un empujón que, por encontrarse de cuclillas frente a él, lo izo caer sobre su trasero – sólo estoy mirando cómo………- Don tragó saliva mientras un sudor frío le recorría la frente. Miró a su alrededor, a sus espaldas, buscando que el maestro Splinter no se encontrase cerca.

Cuándo volvió a mirar al frente, se topó con la mirada culpabilizadora y amenazante de Michelanggelo:

.- No sabes como montarla de nuevo ¿verdad? – le dijo éste secamente y con una voz monótona.

.- Bingo

.- ¡Aaaaagh! Donatello!- Mickie se tiró encima del aparato desmontado de la televisión impidiendo que su hermano continuase toqueteándola con el tornavís - ¡Ya te vale¡Hiciste lo mismo con mi radiocasette y todavía espero que se arregle solo! – Don parecía tragar orgullo frente a ese comentario y arrugó la nariz apartando a su hermano del aparato cómo respuesta - ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo¿te aburres eh?

.- Oye Mickie intentó volver a montarla, y ¡contigo comiéndome la oreja no puedo!

.- No vas a poder de todas formas……..

.- ¡Largo! – Don le señaló la puerta pidiéndole que se marchase. Michelanggelo realmente se sentía preocupado por la televisión.

Todo aquello que él o sus hermanos habían apreciado había acabado siempre en manos de Donny, desmontado, roto o convertido en algo distinto.

Empezó a marcharse de la habitación y, antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, volvió a girarse con lástima:

.- No lo lograrás.

.- ¿A no? Pues la tostadora va perfectamente.

.- Sí ya, los calambrazos también son parte del desayuno.

.- ¡Mickie¡Fuera! – Michelanggelo entornó los ojos y se marchó.

Continuó vagando por los pasillos un rato más hasta que alcanzó a ver a Leonardo que entrenaba solo en un rincón. Golpeaba el aire con destreza enfrentándose contra algún enemigo invisible y ensayaba todos y cada uno de los movimientos que el maestro les había podido enseñar.

Michelanggelo permaneció durante unos instantes observándolo, solía hacerlo cuándo éste entrenaba, creía que, así tal vez, se le conseguiría pegar algo de él y los ejercicios no le serían tan fatídicos con tal de conseguir que le salieran bien.

Se sentó a un lado, cruzando las piernas y observando a Leonardo con cierto aborrecimiento. No entendía cómo le gustaba tanto entrenar, seguramente era tan bueno porque siempre lo hacía por su propio pie. Michelanggelo no solía hacerlo a menos que sensei no le obligase a ello y, cuándo conseguía escabullirse del entrenamiento, le daba gracias a dios.

Balanceó su vista hacia su costado, en dónde observó una pequeña pelota de goma que había quedado tirada en el suelo. Alargando el brazo la agarró y empezó a juguetear con ella esperando que fuera un buen método para pasar el aburrimiento.

Por unos instantes, los ojos parecieron iluminársele y, observando el pie de soporte de Leo mediante el cual aguantaba su equilibrio para estocar con el otro, empujó levemente la pelota dirección hacia ese pie con la intención de que Leo la pisase al cambiar de soporte y cayera redondo al suelo.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, observaba cómo la pequeña pelota, milímetro a milímetro, se iba acercando a su presa pero, de golpe, Leo lanzó una patada barredora cómo parte de su ejercicio goleando la pelota sin querer que, tras salir disparada y rebotar contra la pared, acertó en la cara de Mickie.

.- ¡Oh! Vaya…….perdona Michelanggelo, no había visto la pelota. – Mickie se sobaba con insistencia la nariz que, a causa del golpe, le escocía haciéndole saltar un par de lágrimas.

.- Tranquilo Leo – le dijo intentando esbozar una falsa sonrisa para hacerse la víctima – mejor me aparato. – susurró entre dientes levantándose para perderse de nuevo por los pasillos.

No solo seguía marginalmente aburrido si no que encima, por graciosillo, se había llevado un buen golpe.

Continuó vagando aborrecido por los pasillos hasta que, sin darse cuenta, alcanzó la puerta de la habitación de Raphael. Se detuvo delante observándola con algo de curiosidad y tristeza en los ojos, agachó la cabeza para luego volver a levantarla mirando la puerta con algo de coraje.

Decidido, puso la mano en el pomo y la abrió con un gruñido.

Nadie.

La luz estaba apagada y únicamente se iluminaba por la que entraba del pasillo. La habitación, cómo siempre, permanecía desordenada a más no poder. La cama seguía sin hacerse y el pequeño punch de la pared había vuelto a caerse.

Michelanggelo se extrañó por no encontrarlo en su habitación pero, tras reflexionar unos minutos en los que se permitió entrar y sentarse en la cama, acertó que todavía seguía con el castigo del maestro por la broma gastada.

Suspiró profundamente justo antes de percatarse de que, encima de la mesita de noche, la rosa negra seguía plantada en su tiesto. Continuaba erguiéndose orgullosa y hermosa y, a juzgar por la humedad de la tierra de la maceta, Raph había procurado regarla aquella mañana.

Mickie la observó de cerca y, por unos instantes, todos sus miedos le volvieron a la cabeza. Su mirada adquirió una tonalidad de tristeza y decepción viéndose sí mismo temblar cómo una hoja en medio de la oscuridad.

¿Cómo podría llegar a ser un buen ninja si tenía miedo a la oscuridad, siendo ésta la principal aliada?

No podía, simplemente no podía estremecerse cada vez que no veía nada a su alrededor y se sumía en sombras. Terror, eso era le tenía y, si no conseguía superarlo…..nunca lograría ser un buen guerrero………..

Tal vez, si tuviera la rosa entre sus manos, lograse superar su miedo…….

.-

Dolor.

Eso y una presión en su pecho.

Aún y así se sentía extrañamente a gusto, a pesar del dolor punzante y agudo que le repicaba la cara, su pecho y su muñeca derecha.

Lentamente entreabrió los ojos descubriendo un mugriento y viejo techo de vigas de madera que parecían amenazar en derrumbarse al mínimo estallido. Paseó su mirada lentamente viéndose en un interior igual de viejo que el techo. Cajas vacías y rotas, ropa rota aquí y allá y algún que otro envoltorio de comida tirado por el suelo.

Asustado, se incorporó violentamente y se percató de que su bandana restaba a su lado. La zafó con incomodidad y la presionó contra su pecho mientras observaba a su alrededor:

.- ¿Estás bien? – se sobresaltó y, por puro instinto, pegó un salto subiéndose encima de la caja más cercana para protegerse de fuera quién fuera el que le había hablado - ¡ei ei! Tranquilo pequeño – Raph descubrió a un mugriento humano que descansaba en uno de los rincones de la sala no muy alejado de dónde se encontraba él.

Completamente aturdido porqué lo había visto, Raphael no le quitó la mirada de encima. Inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, estudiando todos y cada uno de los movimientos del humano.

Fue entonces cuándo se percató de que se trataba del humano al que había estado siguiendo.

Vestía unos harapos sucios y rotos y su pelo le caía a muñones mugrientos por al lado de la cara. Un pelo blanco a causa de la edad, muy prolongada a juzgar por las hondas arrugas que surcaban su cara y la enorme barba que se acariciaba con paciencia sin dejar de observarlo:

.- Vaya vaya – el humano se echó a reír bajo la atenta mirada de Raph que permanecía a cuclillas sobre la caja completamente inmóvil – no deberías pegar esos saltos, vas a lastimarte aún más. – el humano se levantó acercándose a él tambaleante.

Algo no andaba bien con su pierna y cojeaba.

Raphael retrocedió de nuevo con otro salto cuándo se lo vio demasiado cerca de él:

.- ¡No tengas miedo! Si hubiera querido hacerte algo lo hubiera hecho ya….- Raph frunció el ceño desconfiado y fue entonces cuándo se dio cuenta de que su pecho permanecía levemente vendado, al igual que sus manos – sufriste una estrepitosa caída des de la ventana.

Raph se giró y observó que una pequeña ventana lucía abierta y rota quedando a la altura de la calle. Des de ella, reconoció los mugrientos cubos de basura detrás de los que se había escondido.

Así pues había caído de espaldas por ella aterrizando en el suelo de ese almacén pútrido.

Volvió a mirar al viejo que, sin dejar de observarle curioso, se había sentado en la esquina de la caja dónde la tortuga se encontraba anteriormente. Raph gruñó y se atrevió a hablar:

.- ¿Quién eres, humano? – el viejo echó a reírse

.- Lo sabía, sabía que no eras nada más que un niño.

.- Pues este niño puede patearte el trasero con seriedad.

.- ¡ei ei ei! Tranquilo pequeño – el humano volvió a explotar en carcajadas – ¡pero que arrogante¿De dónde sales? – Raphael no le contestó y el humano meció su cabeza en señal de indiferencia por la pregunta.

.- No me has contestado……- la tortuga apretaba los puños y fusilaba al humano con la mirada desconfiando de él hasta la médula. Splinter siempre les había advertido acerca de cómo se comportarían los humanos en cuánto los vieran, que por eso no debían dejarse ver por ninguno de ellos.

.- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

.- Yo lo he preguntado antes – el viejo volvió a reírse a carcajada limpia. Raph empezaba a fastidiarse con tanta risa y se mantenía en completa tensión. Su muñeca le dolía a matar pero no iba a lastimarse de eso ahora.

.- Yo hace mucho tiempo que no tengo nombre.

.- No mientas viejo, todos tenemos nombre………

.- ¿Tú lo tienes?

.- Raphael.

.- Que bonito, tienes suerte. – el viejo se sentó de nuevo en una pequeña colchoneta que Raph pudo distinguir que formaba parte de la silla de oficina que el viejo había cogido de las alcantarillas – No te quedes ahí Raphael. Siéntate o volverán a abrirse tus razguños – Raph negó con fuerza la cabeza y continuó de pie en posición de defensa.

.- Está bien, cómo quieras……eres un desconfiado ¿lo sabes¿por qué tienes miedo?

.- No tengo miedo…..vosotros lo tenéis de nosotros – el viejo levantó una ceja apenas visible entre su pelo sucio.

.- ¿De ti también?…….- el humano esbozó un débil sonrisa – tal vez no seamos tan diferentes después de todo……

* * *

Wuenas wuenas wuenas! Ke nos traemos por estos lares? Pos nada nuevo, la verdad, continuamos con nuestro pequeño Raphi vagando fuera de sus límites...si eske hay que ver, ya des de pequeño arrancándole la piel a tiras al universo entero si hace falta ;-P

Malale no va mal encaminada con su presentimiento acerca de la rosa, pero bueno, dentro de lo que cabe la cosa no va a ser tan mala. Je jejeje, puuuubrete Mickie que quiere la rosa y su hermano no se la da (no se vosotras, xro yo con mis hermanos cuándo éramos pequeños los líos erán de este estilo "¡Mamá! Dile que me lo dé que es mío! " juas juas juas, incluso nosotros también acababamos a hostias...hay quever hay que ver...ese amor fraternal del que tanto hablan, que raro es ¿eh?

Raph sigue en sus topes mientas Mickie suplica por algo de atención y compasion (y de valor, jejejej ke mala soy ;-) ). Va a ser así toda la vida, lo único que ellos no lo saben... tal vez al cabo del tiempo Raphael sea algo más compasible (¬¬ no lo creo...¡ke va¡Este no cambia en su vida! Ni falta que le hace e! Karla está conmigo, 2 ya es mayoría XD) y Michelanggelo queda claro que al final acaba por espavilarse, porque aún que el Mickie "adulto" sea algo miedica, no duda a la hora de repartir un buen par de patadas y si tienen que ser a sus hermanos pues también (por no hablar de que dudo que siga con su miedo a la oscuridad XD)

¿de verdad que la primera guarida tiene una sola planta?buajajaja, otro fallo de la autora (entre este y el del embarazo de April Neko e Itsuki se me comen viva XD). La verdá eske no he visto nunca la primera guarida de las tortugas y en "Tales of Leo" (la única vez que las he visto pekeñitas" apenas puede apreciarse algo), pero bueno, mira, les he ampliado la casa, mejor para ellos , jejejej ;-)

pues nada nenas nos estamos leyendo y confío en poder actualizar prontico (ui ui ui, Itsuki va a rematarme, jejeje) Besosssssss

YaS ;-P


	4. Errores a los dos pasos

Wuenas nenass! Nos volvemos a ver de nuevo, jejeje, esta vez he tardado algo más, pero ske stoy perrilla (vaga) cómo siempre. jejej. Pues ahí os dejo con esto, espero ke os guste.

Nos leemos más abajo!

YaS ;-P

#04# Errores a los dos pasos

.- La invisibilidad en las sombras es uno de los factores más importantes de un ninja. Pero eso no se puede llevar a cabo a menos que no se tenga un completo control sobre los movimientos a realizar para no producir ningún ruido – Splinter se colocó la venda en los ojos atándosela detrás con un nudo y, seguidamente, sacó de debajo de sus ropas dos pequeñas pulseras llenas de cascabeles. Los pequeños se lo miraron sin comprender – silencio. Eso es lo único que quiero oír.

Leonardo se acercó frunciendo el ceño sin saber a lo que se refería y dirigió una mirada a Don y a Mickie que también lo observaban confundidos.

.- El que consiga robarme los cascabeles sin que yo me percate y éstos no suenen. Se gana la tarde libre.

.- ¿sólo eso? – preguntó Michelanggelo con sorpresa - ¿robar cascabeles? – la pequeña tortuga se acercó aprovechándose de la ceguez de su maestro y agarró un cascabel con la mano para tirar de él.

Le fue imposible, Splinter azotó un golpe a la tortuga con el bastón justo cuándo Mickie puso sus dedos en la bolita.

La tortuga se incorporó aturdida y algo sorprendida:

.- Michelanggelo, se supone que no debo darme cuenta, y si haces que el cascabel suene, lo sabré – Mickie se lo miró sin comprender como había adivinado que se trataba de él si llevaba la venda en los ojos. – Leonardo, empieza tú. – La pequeña tortuga obedeció y, pasando por el lado de su hermano tirado en el suelo, se acercó con sigilo rodeando al maestro que permanecía completamente quieto. Agudizando sus sentidos al máximo esperando poder notar un paso en falso por parte de la tortuga para atacarle.

La tortuga se colocó a sus espaldas controlando por completo cada uno de sus pasos. Observó a Splinter que no movía ni un músculo, así que alargó temerosamente la mano hacia la muñeca de Splinter y, cuándo fue a agarrar uno de los cascabeles, el maestro se giró veloz y lo golpeó alejándolo unos metros:

.- Respiras demasiado fuerte. Pude oírte – Leo gruñó asqueado y volvió a incorporarse – Donatello, tu turno.

Don se acercó por uno de los costados y, al crujir el suelo bajo sus pies, el maestro lanzó un bastonazo hacia su dirección, pero de un salto, Don consiguió esquivarlo cayendo justo al otro lado que, aprovechando el impulso de la caída, agarró un cascabel de un movimiento rápido.

Éste no sonó.

El maestro no se percató de ello y continuó alerta al no haberle dado. Permaneciendo completamente quieto en dónde había caído, Donatello agarró otro de un movimiento fugaz y, moviéndose hacia las espaldas de Splinter, logró alcanzar otro.

Ninguno de los dos sonó.

Pero algún mal gesto lo delató y Splinter consiguió alcanzarlo de otro bastonazo tirando a la tortuguita levemente por los suelos. La anciana rata apartó la venda de sus ojos y se miró las pulseras. Faltaban 3 cascabeles.

Confundido, miró a su alumno que permanecía en el suelo sentado con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara mientras sostenía en sus manos los tres cascabeles robados:

.- Vaya – soltó el maestro perplejo – me percaté de uno, pero no del resto. Felicidades hijo, te los has ganado. – Donatello sonrió triumfante cuándo Splinter posó su zarpa en su cabeza mientras le revolvía la bandana descolocándosela.

Leonardo levantó a Michelanggelo que observaba la escena sacando morros por el trabajo de Don:

.- Si Donny hubiera sido el primero en hacerlo, seguro que también hubiera terminado en el suelo.

.- Acéptalo, Mickie. Donny es el más rápido de entre nosotros – Leonado posó su mano en el hombro de Michelanggelo mientras éste se cruzaba de brazos algo ofendido.

.- Oye Raph¿verdad que puedes superarle? – mickie se quedó perplejo cuándo descubrió que le hablaba a la pared. Fue entonces cuándo se percató de que Raphael no había estado presente durante el entrenamiento. Solía ocurrir a veces que llegaba más tarde o pasaba desapercibido por completo hasta que no le tocaba hacer ningún ejercicio.

Tal vez por eso Mickie llegó a considerar que Raph había estado con ellos todo el rato. Confundido, agarró el brazo de Leo cuándo éste empezó a marchar:

.- Leo. ¿dónde está Raph?- Leonardo echó un vistazo rápido por la sala frunciendo el ceño:

.- Es verdad…..no lo he visto en mucho rato – la pequeña tortuga se acercó a Splinter que colocaba los cascabeles que Don le había arrebatado de nuevo en su sitio de la pulsera – sensei……Raphael no está. – la anciana rata arqueó una ceja interrogando con la mirada mientras seguía hurgando por las enormes mangas de su kimono.

.- Ésta mañana había salido al drenaje…….no lo he vuelto a ver entrar – Donatello apareció por detrás del maestro con aire preocupado.

Sin embargo Splinter no les contestó. Por unos instantes perdió la mirada en un punto de la pared divagando sobre las horas que habían pasado des de que la tortuga había salido. Empezó a preocuparse:

.- …….que raro……-susurró bajo la atenta mirada de sus pupilos que esperaban alguna decisión por su parte. Pero, por el momento, no la hubo.

.-

.- Parece que te dignaste a acercarte.

.- No vas a hacerme daño – el viejo echó a reírse de nuevo.

.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

.- Me lo has dicho.

.- ¿te fías de mi palabra? – Raphael negó lentamente con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al hombre - ¿entonces?

.- Aunque lo intentaras, no lograrías alcanzarme.

.- Pareces seguro de ello.

.- Lo estoy.

.- así me gusta. Voy a creerte – sentado en una esquina agazapado con algunas mantas, el hombre alargó la mano para alcanzar una mugrienta mochila de cuero negro que se adornaba con unos cuántos años de trote. La piel, desgastada, dejaba entreveer los filamentos de un cuero falso y sintético que, con un par de rasguños más, acabaría por perder su contenido.

Hurgó en su interior hasta que alcanzó algo envuelto en papel de aluminio. Con tranquilidad, lo desenvolvió mostrando algo parecido a un bocadillo no con muy buena pinta.

Raphael arrugó la nariz de asco, pero tenía tanta hambre que no le importaría comérselo. Por unos segundos, se quedó sentado en una de las cajas junto a ese humano que, a pesar de su pinta desaliñada y sucia, guardaba más amabilidad y sabiduría que cualquier otro que la pequeña tortuga hubiera alcanzado a ver por la televisión.

O eso parecía.

Ese hombre había estado viviendo en la calle durante mucho tiempo. Seguro. Podía notarse mil y un paisajes que quedaban guardados detrás de las inmensas bolsas que adornaban sus enrojecidos ojos.

Raphael no pudo evitar preguntarse si él mismo hubiera logrado sobrevivir durante tanto tiempo en aquellas condiciones:

.- ¿Tienes hambre? – la pregunta del humano le cogió desapercibido por completo y, meciendo la cabeza para centrarse, dudó durante varios segundos si decir que si o que no. Finalmente negó con la cabeza:

.- ¿seguro? Tienes cara de estar hambriento.

.- Bueno – Raph acabó por ceder y, agachando la mirada con algo de vergüenza por admitirlo, acabó diciendo la verdad – pues…..en realidad si…….- el humano le alargó el bocadillo colocándoselo en frente de las narices. Raphael se tiró hacia atrás por el susto y luego lo miró:

.- Tómalo – la tortuga negó con la cabeza con consistencia – vamos ¿qué te lo impide? No lo he envenenado.

.- No es eso – el hombre arqueó las cejas – es que……..tu pareces necesitarlo más que yo – perplejo, el humano abrió los ojos de par en par y permaneció en silencio por unos minutos justo antes de echarse a reír de nuevo de una manera muy escandalosa. Finalmente, acabó por tirarle el bocadillo a la falda dónde Raph lo agarró por miedo a que se cayera:

.- Eres demasiado pequeño para decidir esas cosas ¿no crees? Además…….no hay nada en este mundo que tu no puedas merecer tanto cómo yo. Eso deberían saberlo en esas alturas de las que suele hablar la gente……tal vez si el estado tuviera más en cuenta y velara por la igualdad entre su población, tú y yo ahora mismo no estaríamos compartiendo un mugriento bocadillo en un almacén abandonado y viejo…….- el humano se tomó una larga pausa, cómo si por su mente estuvieran pasando una a una todas sus vivencias. No muy agradables, a juzgar por las muecas que puso mientras parecía recordar. Raphael se lo miraba prestando atención mientras comía con ansias del bocadillo que le había ofrecido. Al cabo de unos segundos, el hombre prosiguió - ………………pero…..¿sabes?……me da igual……en este estado soy mucho más rico anímica y espiritualmente que cualquier otro ricachón que ahora mismo pueda estar comiendo un filete…….no me importa tener que dejar de comer un día, si con ello puede comer otra persona….

.- No soy persona.,….tal vez no deberías dejarme comer.

.- ¿Tu le das importancia a eso? – Raphael no contestó y se quedó mirando el bocadillo de sus manos. Con un gesto rápido, lo devolvió a su dueño con un par de bocados menos:

.- Cómete eso niño, o tendré que llamar a tu madre.

.- Vas a morir si no comes. – el viejo pareció suspirar y se volvió a mirar a la tortuga con una pizca de compasión y ternura en su cansada mirada:

.- Hace tiempo que eso me dejó de importar. Alguien tiene que empezar de nuevo…….

.- ¿Me lo das por eso¿para empezar de nuevo?…..¿el que?- el viejo se rió mientras se acurrucaba aún más entre sus mantas.

.- Eres muy crío para entenderlo aún……..pero pareces más inteligente de lo que creía. Hay que empezarlo todo de nuevo. O eso es lo que creo….las cosas actualmente están así de mal porque empezaron mal….batallas, guerras, egoísmo…..tal vez, aunque sea una pequeña parte de la población, si todos empezamos de nuevo con un principio diferente al de entonces….tal vez todo vaya mejor…..

.- ¿tu has empezado?- el viejo le sonrió.

.- Si – frunciendo el ceño y divagando en su interior. Raphael intentó comprender lo que el viejo le decía. Se trataba de algo demasiado abstracto para que pudiera comprenderlo con facilidad, pero aún y así, se percató de que si las cosas se empezaban bien des de un principio, era más posible que acabasen bien - ¿y tu? – nuevamente, la pregunta del viejo le tomó por sorpresa, pero aquella vez Raph no dudó en cómo contestar. Tal vez era eso lo que le faltaba:

.- No……no he empezado……..¿debería hacerlo?

.- Cuánto antes mejor…….- el hombre se incorporó estudiando uno a uno los rasgos de la pequeña tortuga que, sentada al borde de una de las cajas, permanecía con el bocadillo entre las manos y mirándose los pies pensativa mientras jugaba con éstos. La mirada de Raphael lo sorprendió estudiándolo y, despreocupadamente, el humano volvió a recostarse hacia atrás, apoyándose en la pared y cubriéndose de nuevo con las mantas. La tortuga lo miró – tú……..serás bueno, Raphael.

.-

Leonardo empezó a andar en círculos sin ningún destino aparente. Se mordía con insistencia el labio inferior mientras permanecía con la mirada fija en el suelo. En una de las esquinas, junto al sofá, Splinter permanecía arrodillado sin quitar la vista del reloj que tenía en frente colgado de la pared. Mickie y Don restaban sentados con la televisión encendida pero sin ver ningún programa en concreto.

La anciana rata abrió los ojos lentamente y frunció el ceño cuándo descubrió a Leonardo trazando círculos a su paso:

.- Leonardo, hijo. Cálmate.

.- ¡No puedo! – el primer grito del chico sonó desesperado, pero tras verse a sí mismo se calmó hundiendo sus hombros – hace más de medio día que Raph no aparece……

.- Rapha estará bien – comentó Mickie des de el sofá sin ni siquiera girarse.

.- ¿ cómo lo sabes? Puede estar herido de gravedad y perdido por las alcantarillas…..o puede que le haya pasado algo peor……..pueden haberle secuestrado – con el comentario Don y Mickie se voltearon mirando a Leo de una manera cansada poniendo cara de circunstancias:

.- Está bien….- continuó Leonardo entornando los ojos – nadie sería capaz de secuestrar a Raph…….¡pero puede estar mal! – Splinter se levantó lentamente para acercarse luego a su hijo que permanecía de pie con el rostro enfocado al suelo. Se agachó frente a él para ponerse a la altura del pequeño:

.- ¿Qué te preocupa?

.- ….puede haberle pasado algo….- Splinter asintió

.- Dale tiempo Leonardo. Raphael tiene mucho que descubrir sobre sí mismo por sí solo. Y me da la sensación que no va a tardar en hacerlo…..- la respuesta del maestro no pareció tranquilizar a la tortuguita que volvió a agachar la cabeza entristecida – si al caer la noche no ha vuelto, saldremos a por él.

Michelanggelo permaneció girado, de rodillas apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá prestando atención a lo que el maestro le decía a Leo. Luego, volvió a sentarse con normalidad y abrazó uno de los cojines con fuerza escondiendo el rostro en él.

Don lo observó de reojo y, suspirando, le agarró el cojín sacándoselo de la cara:

.- Todavía es de día Mickie, hay luz. – Michelanggelo pareció no escuchar el comentario agrio de su hermano y, de golpe, volvió al mundo levantando la vista con insistencia hacia Donatello que lo observaba confundido:

.- Raph es fuerte ¿verdad? – Don arqueó las cejas frente a esa pregunta de su hermano.

.- Claro – Donatello pareció comprender que Mickie solo buscaba algo de apoyo en lo que mantener viva la esperanza de que Raphael se encontraba bien y decidió dárselo para que la tortuga no se derrumbase cómo Leo – es muy fuerte. Podría patearle el trasero a cualquiera. ¿No te ha pegado nunca?

.- Sí…..más bien pregunta cuándo no lo ha hecho – contestó Mickie algo confundido.

.- Y ¿te dolió?

.- Ajá

.- Pues ya está – Don volvió a mirar a la pantalla cambiando de canal con el mando en las manos – es fuerte – Michelanggelo agachó de nuevo la mirada mientras sonreía y volvía a mirar la televisión. La admiración que el hermano pequeño podía tener por Raphael era tan grande que le bastaba con imaginarse que podría escapar de cualquier barullo por muy peligroso que fuese, así se mantenía tranquilo.

A pesar de creer que Raph lo odiaba, él mantenía viva una gran admiración por él.

Era valiente…..tal vez eso fuese lo suficiente para que Mickie mirase a su hermano cómo una pauta a seguir, por muy mala que fuera esa pauta:

.- Si no vuelve pronto….iré a buscarlo.

.- sensei no va a dejarte Mickie – volvió a contestar Donatello

.- Me escaparé

.- Te vas a ganar una buena bronca. Además¿qué más te da? El maestro ha dicho que saldríamos a buscarlo si para esta noche no venía¿no puedes esperarte antes de irte solo? – Mickie lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia atrás, descubriendo a Splinter volviéndose a arrodillar para meditar.

.- A sensei no parece importarle lo que le pase a Raph…….- Donatello se asombró por ese comentario de su hermano¿cómo diablos con 6 años podía pensar de aquella forma? Se tomó el comentario muy en serio y miró a Mickie con seriedad:

.- No digas eso, sabes que no es verdad – Michelanggelo no contestó, únicamente volvió a mirar a la anciana rata de reojo que permanecía en el suelo sobre su cojín mientras Leo seguía dando círculos con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

* * *

Uoooh! Bueno, este ca. se ha quedado algo más cortito xk ya sta llegando el final y quería alargarlo un poco XD, ske si no la cosa quedaba mu corta, xro bueno¿y eso ke más da?

Eisss! Tranqui Medeah, no me tomo a mal ninguno de los comentarios, al contrario, aunke suenen malos los miro con buenos ojos, así me ayudan a arreglar algunas cosillas. Y tengo super-claro ke kada uno da su opinión personal sin intención de ofender. así pues, considero muy posible que Leo no tenga miedo en el cómic (más que nada xk no tengo ni un numero, aki en España no han llegado que yo sepa) y seria muy posible que solo se tratase de una triquiñuela de la serie de TV para poder enlazar el desarrollo del cap. de "Tales of Leo" con el final de éste, es decir, el líder no tenía que parecer perfecto y le metieron un defecto que Splinter utilizó para demostrarle a Leo que era capaz de superar cualquier cosa si se lo proponía, poniendo cómo ejemplo el miedo a las alturas. Queda claro que únicamente se trata de un pedazo de guión ensganchado, una pegatina que hacía más bonito el capítulo, pues es extraño que un crío a esa edadpueda superar su miedo y, por otra parte, estamos hartas de ver saltar a Leo x los tejados, así que mucho miedo no le puede tener ni siquiera siendo de mayor.

En mi pinión, es por eso que pusieron que superaba el miedo cuándo era un crío, xk así no tenían excusa alguna si alguién les decía :"aps, pues si Leo tiene miedo a las alturas ¿xk siempre está en lo alto?", así que introduciendo esa característica, no les rebentaría para nada el resto de capítulos.

Buah, yo no sé que hago escribiendo, tendría que estar trabajando cómo guionista en alguna serie hombre! juasjuasjuasjuasjuas XD, no se si me habéis entendido, pero bueno, yo divago y punto . jejejeje

A mi por mi parte me resulta muy tierno que Mickie tenga dos facetas: la despreocupada y la de su miedo interior. Porque claro, si Leo, el mayor , tiene 9 años, Mickie tiene que tener 6 (yo eske les pongo un año menos a cada uno, así es más fácil), entonces me resulta muy entrañable el instinto protector (o no) que puedan demostrar sus hermanos por él.

Se ha producido un momento de tensión entre Medeah e Otsuki, jejejejeje, ya! ya! bajad las zarpas! jejeje, no hombre no, una confusión y nada más, yo en ningún caso malinterpreté nada ni hacia ami ni hacia vosotas. a este paso vamos a tener que abrir una línea telefónica para poder hablarnos mejor! Así evitamos malentendidos! juasjuasjuas (valdría una buena pasta...)

Bueno nenas, esta vez la cosa ha sido más de análisis que de contestar reviews, bueno bueno, pero ya me perdonaréis una ya, jejejeje. Pues nada cariñus, nos estamos leyendo!

YaS


	5. Flor de cerezo

Yeyy! Ke tal nenitas! Pues nada, aquí os dejo con el último capitulillo de este mini fic. espero que os guste! Besos y nos leemos más abajo!

YaS ()

#05# Flor de cerezo

Raphael se desperezó estirando sus músculos entumecidos por haber pasado toda la tarde tumbado en un mismo sitio.

Se había dormido en la fría madera del suelo que albergaba más polvo que calidez, al incorporarse medianamente, observó que el viejo lo había cubierto con una áspera manta que se encontraba igual de sucia que el resto del lugar. Buscó a su alrededor con la mirada intentando distinguir al abuelo entre la oscuridad del lugar que, por estar cayendo la noche y encontrarse el cielo completamente encapotado a punto de llover, apenas dejaba distinguirse a uno mismo.

Un rasguido seco aturdió a la tortuga que giró su cabeza con violencia asustado.

El viejo había encendido una cerilla y se dispuso a prender una pequeña vela demasiado nueva que sostenía entre sus manos.

Raphael distinguió cómo el hombre le sonreía sumido en la penumbra y se acercaba a paso lento y cojo hacia la tortuga. Se desplomó a su lado y colocó la vela sujeta en un vaso dejándola en frente de ellos:

.- se está haciendo tarde – susurró con una voz cansada y la mirada perdida en la bailarina llamita de la vela que se desestabilizaba a cada suspiro.

.- ¿He dormido mucho? – el hombre miró a la pequeña tortuga que, a fuerza del tiempo, había perdido el miedo y la desconfianza en el hombre.

El viejo asintió:

.- Me marché cuándo dormías. – el humano se recostó abrazándose a sí mismo para luchar contra el frío – y he vuelto cuándo aún seguías durmiendo – la tortuguita agachó la cabeza contando mentalmente las horas que había permanecido fuera de casa y, de éstas, las que había pasado durmiendo. La noche se encontraba próxima a caer y se buscaría problemas si Splinter no lo veía en casa.

Sumido en sus pensamientos sobre la regañina que sufrirá por parte del maestro cuándo llegase a la guarida, no se percató de que el viejo lo miraba de reojo con algo de ternura en los ojos:

.- Es tarde – volvió a repetir - ¿no hay nadie esperándote en casa? – Raph lo miró a la cara y tragó saliva antes de contestarle con un casi inaudible "sí" – tal vez deberías volver, puedo acompañarte si quieres – Raph sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y perdió su mirada en la vela - ¿no quieres que te acompañe? Haber si te va a volver a pasar algo…..

.- No. No es eso.

.- ¿pues?

.- Sólo que….no me apetece volver aún……- el humano arqueó ambas cejas en una mirada de sorpresa:

.- No me digas que….¿huiste de casa?

.- No, estaba cumpliendo un castigo cuándo quise seguirte – la pequeña tortuga se cruzó de piernas y empezó a juguetear con la llama de la vela – luego caí aquí por accidente – el hombre pareció traspasar a Raphael con la mirada, intentando comprender que es lo que ocurría por dentro de su cabeza y, de alguna manera, llegó a imaginarse algo parecido pero que no se acercaba ni a palmos a lo que en realidad era.

Se recostó aún más hundiendo su barbilla en su abrigo y tapándose por completo con su mugrienta chaqueta, intentando luchar contra el frío que Raph apenas sentía por ser de sangre fría:

.- Yo tuve familia- Raphael prestó atención a las palabras del hombre – los perdí a todos el mismo día….mi mujer huyó y se llevó a mis hijos…no me queda nada de ellos, ni fotos, ni retratos….solo unos malditos recuerdos que me hacen recordar día a día lo gusano que soy por permitir que todo lo que tenía se escapase de aquella forma….ahora, mírame – el hombre se abrió de brazos y pareció apunto de echarse a llorar – no soy nada, no tengo nada, vago día a día por la ciudad esperando sorprender a la muerte en cualquier rincón…..

.- Que malos……¿por qué se marcharon..?

.- Era yo el malo…..no ellos….- Raph abrió bien los ojos con incredulidad, no podía imaginarse cómo alguien cómo aquél viejecito consiguió ser tan grotesco cómo para que su familia lo abandonase – creo que…….me volví demasiado posesivo y……golpeaba demasiado a Melanny…creía que todo era culpa de ella¡era ella la que me provocaba!.….pero en realidad sólo era yo que cada vez me volvía más paranoico…….el alcohol es muy malo pequeño…..eso tenlo en cuenta….- Raphael lo continuó mirando, aún más sorprendido que antes. No comprendía cómo era capaz de pegar a alguien a quién juraba amar….pero al fin y al cabo, él tampoco era el mejor ejemplo, pues solía pelearse con sus hermanos por simples tonterías y, por entonces, era él el que poseía más fuerza bruta de los 4.

El humano se hundió aún más entre sus ropas y suspiró profundamente antes de seguir hablando bajo la atenta mirada de Raphael:

.- Ahora….daría cualquier cosa por poder recuperarlos….pero no puedo…….me he dado cuenta de mis errores demasiado tarde, por eso estoy así……pero mantengo la fe viva de qué se va a cambiar todo…..que se empezará de nuevo y todo el mundo sabrá cómo actuar ante estas situaciones…- el viejo miró a Raph con ternura y tristeza y habló con voz temblorosa – por eso alguien tiene que volver a empezarlo todo, si todos hacemos lo mismo, algún día la existencia será mejor de lo que és ahora………- el viejo se acurrucó en un rincón y pareció que empezaba a sollozar siendo maltratado por antiguos recuerdos que le habían venido a la mente una vez más – empezar bien…..así acabaremos bien también………dios, daría cualquier cosa por volver a estar junto a Melanny……

La tortuga se levantó y, tras mirar al humano en posición fetal tirado en un rincón junto a la vela, se le acercó y lo tapó con la misma manta que él le había cubierto anteriormente. Tras vacilar unos minutos en los que permaneció completamente inmóvil, suspiró con contundencia y dio la vuelta perdiéndose entre la oscuridad del lugar.

.-

.- ¡Espérate!

.- No. Suelta.

.- ¡Mickie¡Maldito imbécil!

.- Donatello, esa lengua.

.- Lo siento sensei – Don agarró de nuevo la mano de Michelanggelo que, forcejeando, intentaba soltarse de él para marcharse a través de la puerta – espera un par de horas Mickie, luego iremos todos. – la tortuga se soltó con violencia de la garra de su hermano y se cruzó de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño enfadado:

.- Esperar, esperar, esperar ¡llevo todo el día esperando y Raph no ha vuelto! – Don lo volvió a mirar con cansancio y Michelanggelo se giró buscando apoyo en su hermano mayor – Leo! – Leonardo agachó la cabeza para luego mirar a la anciana rata que permanecía sentada en un rincón sin dejar de mirar el reloj:

.- Maestro…..estoy de acuerdo con Michelanggelo, deberíamos salir a buscarle – Splinter suspiró y no se movió del lugar - ¡sensei! – le grito Leo con impaciencia.

.- Te lo dije – Mickie se acercó a Don y le susurró en el oído – Al maestro poco le importa lo que le pase a Raph…..no quiere que vuelva – Don le contestó hundiéndole el codo en el estómago.

.- ¡Michelanggelo! Eso no es verdad – cuándo Mickie escuchó la voz de Splinter se asustó y no pudo evitar incomodarse por haber notado que le había escuchado. La anciana rata les hablaba dándoles la espalda aún sentado en el suelo sobre su cojín – no es verdad – volvió a repetir – Raphael tiene que aprender muchas cosas por sí solo, y solo pretendo que lo haga cuánto antes mejor. No le ha pasado nada, lo sé. Ha estado entrenando duro y sabe cómo defenderse, además, su temperamento le impide ser arrastrado por cualquiera así que, estoy seguro de que si ha permanecido tanto tiempo fuera de la guarida, ha sido por algo importante………está a punto de llegar…..- Michelanggelo entreabrió la boca para contestarle algo pero se giró con brusquedad cuándo la puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente.

Al umbral de ésta, Raphael observaba atónito a los presentes que se habían reunido allí. Presentaba un aspecto desaliñado: sucio, empapado a causa de la lluvia y con el pecho y las manos vendadas de una manera bastante deficiente. A su espalda, cargaba con la pequeña bolsa de esparto que había abandonado en las alcantarillas, pero su interior se encontraba vacío.

Michelanggelo se le tiró encima con una sonrisa contento de verlo de vuelta mientras Don y Leo se acercaban a preguntarle qué había ocurrido.

Raphael no contestó, avanzó entre ellos con la cabeza gacha hacia la anciana rata que, al verlo entrar, se había incorporado y permanecía de pie sosteniéndose con los brazos cruzados:

.- Lo siento sensei – Raphael le enseñó la bolsa vacía – la perdí en las alcantarillas y el agua arrastró lo que tenía dentro…….- Splinter lo observó arqueando una ceja pidiendo más explicaciones. Cuándo Raph levantó la mirada, se encontró con una severa pose de su maestro que le recriminaba su tardanza:

.- ¿Cómo te lo hiciste? – preguntó Don agarrándole una de las manos que, con cuidado, desenvolvió de su desastroso vendaje para observar los múltiples arañazos.

.- Bueno…me caí y no supe de dónde agarrarme.

.- ¿Te caíste? – Leo arqueó una ceja - ¿dónde?

.- ¿Y eso qué más da?- Mickie se interpuso intentando defender la intimidad de su hermano - ¡Oye Raph¿Pateaste el trasero a alguien¿eh? – Don entornó los ojos y arrastró a Raphael con él:

.- ¿Te lo vendaste tú? – preguntó entrando en la cocina.

.- Si…….

.- Pues es lo peor que he visto, y mira que resulta fácil – Raph no pudo evitar sonreír frente a ese comentario mientras observaba cómo su hermano le vendaba la mano en mejores condiciones – espero que tengas una buena excusa para sensei, Raphael. Las cosas empezaban a verse mal por aquí……- Raphael agachó la cabeza - ¿qué pasó?

.- Nada. Sin querer me despisté y el alcantarillado me arrastró……me perdí al volver. Eso es todo – Don levantó la mirada arqueando ambas cejas con desconfianza. Después de observar largos segundos a su hermano, prosiguió con su vendaje:

.- No te creo. Pero mejor que la cosa quede así ¿no crees? – Raph no contestó y se miró sus manos levemente vendadas mientras Don le desenvolvía el pecho sin necesidad de volver a vendarlo, pues los rasguños eran mínimos y no hacía falta taparlos.

Leo no tardó en aparecer por la cocina y se sentó en el borde de la mesa observando cómo Don hacía su trabajo. Cruzó su mirada con la de Raphael, que, frunciendo el ceño, se preguntaba que era lo que esperaba:

.- ¿No vas a contarlo?- soltó finalmente Leonardo con una sonrisa maliciosa – te alejaste de la guarida ¿verdad?- Raph le envió una mirada desdeñosa deseando que no continuase por ese camino – es más, me atrevería a decir que, a juzgar por lo empapado que has llegado a causa de la lluvia, también has salido a la superficie.

.- No hay más, Leo. No va a contarlo – indicó Donatello lavándose las manos en la pica mientras permanecía de puntillas para poder llegar a ella.

Leonardo le sonrió con tranquilidad sin la menor intención de obligar a Raphael a explicar lo ocurrido.

Un secreto, nada más.

Todo quedaría como estaba. Lo importante es que había llegado de una pieza y se encontraba bien que, en parte, era lo que más le preocupaba. Así que por una vez dejó pasar la posibilidad de que su hermano hubiese quebrantado alguna que otra norma y, saltando al suelo, la palmeó el caparazón en señal de bienvenida.

Raph le sonrió, había creído que enfrentarse a Leo y a Splinter iba a ser de lo más difícil. Pero su hermano había mostrado hacia él una nueva faceta totalmente desconocida.

La confianza.

.- Rapha – Mickie entró en la cocina y saltó a cuclillas encima de la mesa – sensei quiere hablar contigo – Raphael tragó saliva:

.- Genial……

.- Buena suerte hermano – se mofó Don mientras desaparecía de la sala haciendo un gesto con la mano.

.- No creo que vaya a necesitarla….- susurró Leo en un hilo de voz comprendiendo que la anciana rata no se encontraba enojada con Raph, pero si algo preocupada. Tal vez esta vez la tortuga fuera a salvarse de una de sus broncas diarias.

.-

Raphael se asomó con algo de miedo por la puerta de la habitación de Splinter, éste, como siempre, se percató de su presencia antes de que entrase:

.- Adelante – la tortuga no se demoró y se acercó con cautela a su maestro, que permanecía en su pequeño jardín de pie entre las flores.

Sin decir ni una palabra, el maestro permaneció ahí, impasible a cualquier acción. Raph agachó la cabeza con algo de arrepentimiento:

.- Siento haber tardado tanto…..tuve algunos…

.- No hace falta que te justifiques Raphael – Splinter se giró observándolo a la cara – sé del cierto que tienes tus razones y no voy a preguntártelas – el maestro se agachó poniéndose a su altura mientras le acariciaba una de las mejilas. Raph se sorprendió, pues no solía recibir esas señales de afecto por parte de Splinter – Ahora dime…¿estás bien? – la pequeña tortuga assintió, cómo única respuesta levantó las manos mostrándole los pequeños rasguños que Don ya había vendado, sacándole importancia al asunto.

.- No voy a regañarte, no por ahora. No es mi intención – le indicó volviéndose a levantar – confío en que has estado haciendo lo correcto, pues a pesar de tu mal carácter que con el tiempo aprenderás a corregir, te he criado igual que al resto de tus hermanos y se del cierto que ninguno de vosotros lograría meterse en problemas así cómo así. – la anciana rata volvió a perder la mirada en su jardín mientras acariciaba las hojas de un pequeño árbol que apenas empezaba a crecer – confío en ti más de lo que tu crees. – Raphael agachó la mirada algo entristecido por haber quebrado un par de normas aún y cuándo el maestro le estaba entregando su confianza.

Pero algo le decía en su interior, que Splinter sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba saber y, de alguna extraña forma, se estaba haciendo el inocente acerca de ese tema.

Raph no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y deseó que todo quedase tal y cómo estaba. A la mañana siguiente él volvería a salir a las alcantarillas a cumplir su castigo y volvería para discutirse con Leo y con todo aquél que se le cruzase delante….

¿las cosas nunca iban a cambiar?….

.- Dime….¿cómo está tu rosa?

.- ¿huh? ….bueno….espero que bien….la he estado regando cada día…….- Raph siguió a su maestro que empezaba a perderse entre las plantas del jardín - ¿tardará mucho en hacer efecto, sensei? – Splinter se rió mientras se agachaba a colocar algo bajo sus pies:

.- Dale tiempo, tiene que crecer….¿ves esto? – Raph miró por encima del hombro de su maestro descubriendo un pequeño brote apenas visible que sobresalía con miedo de la tierra abonada.

.- ¿es una flor?

.- No, es un cerezo.

.- ¿un árbol? – Raph rodeó a la rata para ver más de cerca de la diminuta plantita – no puede ser…..

.- Lo es, dentro de unos años será cómo ese – Splinter señaló un bello cerezo que crecía unos metros más atrás. La tortuga no pudo evitar voltear la mirada de nuevo hacia el pequeño brote, una y otra vez balanceándola hacia el cerezo.

Parecía increíble que algo pudiera llegar a cambiar tanto al cabo del tiempo:

.- Tiene que haberlo cuidado muy bien…..

.- Muchos de ellos crecen solos, sin ayuda de nadie….solo necesitan un pequeño empujoncito que les de confianza para empezar una nueva vida cómo árbol – Raph permaneció unos minutos observando la pequeña planta, absorto en sus dos hojitas arrugadas que parecían romperse al primer suspiro:

.- Mi rosa también va a crecer….entonces…..¿me hará fuerte y valiente no? – la anciana rata asintió cómo respuesta antes de marchar hacia su habitación de nuevo, dejando a Raphael estudiando milímetro a milímetro el pequeño cerezo.

.-

Las noches continuaban siendo lluviosas y llenaban las alcantarillas de agua que, con el paso de las horas, arrastraba drenaje abajo todo y cuánto encontrase en sus cabales.

La lluvia no había dejado de caer durante ninguna noche des de hacía unas semanas, eso sumía la guarida en humedad y alguna que otra gotera ocasional y espontánea a causa de la inundación de los canales superiores.

Michelanggelo tiritaba nervioso, cualquiera que no lo conociera juraría que se moría de frío.

Se encontraba completamente cubierto por su edredón a la altura de los ojos. Se movía nervioso intentando encontrar una postura lo suficientemente cómoda cómo para poder dormirse de una vez por todas.

Pero el terror no se lo permitía.

El miedo a la oscuridad que le rodeaba lo vencía una y otra vez llenándole la cabeza de posibles ataques, monstruos y sombras que parecían abalanzarse hacia él.

Leonardo le había dejado encendida una pequeña velita en una de las esquinas de la habitación, pero por alguna extraña razón, la vela se había apagado y había sumido la habitación en una eterna oscuridad.

Michelanggelo no se atrevía si quiera a levantarse para volver a encenderla, no quería destaparse y de seguro sus pies no podrían soportar su pesa a causa del tiriteo.

Durante la primera hora había optado por gritar a Leonardo para que viniera a encenderle la luz de nuevo. Pero la habitación de su hermano se encontraba muy alejada de la suya y hacía horas que dormía.

El terror se apoderaba de él y lentamente, empezó a sollozar tapándose por completo con el edredón intentando protegerse de algo que le acechaba en la oscuridad.

Por unos instantes se sintió completamente desprotegido, rodeado de gente, pero desprotegido. Todos dormían y no había nadie que pudiera ayudarle, nadie que le encendiera la pequeña vela de nuevo. Y mientras, los truenos resonaban en los drenajes y las aguas pasaban estrepitosamente por las tuberías de su cabeza volviéndolo todo mucho más paranoico de lo que la oscuridad ya lo convertía de por si.

Mickie permaneció allí, tiritando, llorando a pequeños sollozos y deseando no sacar la cabeza de su manta.

De pronto, alguien le tocó levemente por encima del edredón y Michelanggelo ahogó un grito de desesperación que fue amortiguado por la manta. Pero asustado, se destapó y el grito resonó por toda la guarida.

Con un movimiento veloz, alguien le aprisionó la boca tapándosela por completo:

.- ¡Sssht! – una luz proveniente de una linterna se encendió en la habitación iluminando una de las paredes opuestas a la cama. Mickie observó aturdido y amordazado a su atacante:

.- ¡Estás loco! – Michelanggelo se libró de la garra de su hermano de un sopapo - ¡Raph¡Por dios¡No hagas eso!

.- Lo tuyo es un problema muy gordo Michelanggelo….- le susurró Raphael alumbrándolo con la linterna en la cara observando cómo las pupilas de su hermano se reducían a causa de la luz.

.- ¡Aparta eso!…..- Mickie se quedó plantado, algo aturdido aún y respirando con dificultad. Algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Raphael lo observó detenidamente antes de sentarse al borde de la cama, dónde su hermano lo observó sin comprender.

Mickie suspiró y fue a decirle algo cuándo, en su mesita de noche, encontró la pequeña macetita con la rosa negra plantada en ella:

.- ¿qué¿La has sacado a dar un paseo en plena noche? – se mofó Mickie aún sollozando intentando que se le pasase el susto de una vez. Raphael le soltó un pequeño manotazo en la nuca:

.- ¡Deja de llorar enano! – la tortuga estiró sus brazos agarrando la maceta – toma.

Mickie la tomó para que no se tumbase la arena en la cama y observó la planta boquiabierto paseando su mirada des de su hermano hasta la rosa.

Balbuceó algo. Unas palabras intelegibles que, a causa de la emoción y del susto, no se dieron a entender. Finalmente se dio por vencido y agachó la mirada cerrando los ojos con fuerza para luego volver a mirar a su hermano a la cara:

.- ¿Me….me la….?

.- Tú la necesitas más……- Raphael le sonrió con algo de sonrojo y agachó también la mirada. Michelanggelo empezó a sollozar de nuevo sin dejar de mirar a su hermano con una sonrisa en la cara. Raphael lo miró frunciendo el ceño - ¡deja de llorar! – Mickie se secó las lagrimas con el brazo:

.- Gracias Raph….la cuidaré bien……

.- Más te vale – Raphael colocó la linterna en la mesita y empezó a recostarse en la cama abriendo el edredón para meterse dentro. Mickie lo observó perplejo - ¿te importa?……las tuberías de mi habitación rugen por las noches…..- Mickie le sonrió.

.- ¿Verdad? ….las mías también – Raphael se recostó dándole la espalda a su hermano que, tras dejar la maceta en la mesita, apagó la linterna y se hundió en la cama pegándose al caparazón de Raphael:

.- Raph……¿por qué lo has hecho? – la voz de Mickie sonó en un susurró apenas audible – tu querías ser fuerte y valiente……para demostrarle a sensei que valías la pena cómo ninja ¿no?

Raphael estudió sus palabras y habló en un tono tierno, algo raro en él:

.- Hay que empezarlo todo de nuevo…..si lo empezamos bien, también acabará bien…..alguien tiene que hacerlo, así todos lo harán con el tiempo……

.- …..no lo entiendo…….

.- Yo tampoco lo entendía hasta que alguien me lo contó – la habitación se sumió en un silencio sepulcral entrecortado por la tranquila respiración de Mickie que parecía empezar a dormirse después de horas de vela. Pero aún y así, la tortuga aún permanecía consciente:  
.- …gracias….- Raphael no respondió, pero se sonrió a sí mismo en la penumbra recordando las palabras del viejo que, de alguna forma, le habían abierto los ojos.

Él no quería perder a su familia. No lo haría.

Se encontraba satisfecho de haber hecho una pequeña acción para poder encaminar de una mejor manera al mundo : "es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti viejo, tal vez en otra vida te vaya mejor", pensó para sí mismo deseando que el humano hubiera podido escucharle.

Por fin había empezado a comprender cosas que, en un principio, siempre le habían parecido trivialidades con las que no se sentía relacionado. Trivialidades que hacía de su relación con sus hermanos una relación amarga y fría fuera de todas las horas de juego que había compartido con ellos.

Tal vez por una vez, se vio dispuesto a dar lo que fuera por ellos y, de alguna manera, se sentía correspondido al pensar que cualquiera de ellos haría lo mismo por él….

Raphael no pudo evitar girarse para encontrarse con la cara de Mickie que ya dormía profundamente. Lo observó durante unos minutos, sabiendo que la pequeña rosa iba a convertirlo en un buen ninja y que él, iba a conseguirlo de todas formas, con o sin la flor.

Ya no había nada que demostrar. El maestro sabía lo que valía y lo valoraba igual que al resto, a pesar de su carácter……Michelanggelo solo era un pequeño brote que, con un empujoncito, sería un precioso cerezo que no tardaría en florecer junto a al resto.

FIN

* * *

Yeyys! Bueno bueno¿ke tal la cosa? jejeje, puede ser que os esperarais algo más de viejecito este o de la rosa negra, pero la verdad eske ambos no eran nada más que complementos que han ayudado a evolucionar a Raphael cómo persona (bueno, cómo tortuga, jejej) Ya os dije que se trataba de una tierna historia, nada más, no busqué más complicaciones al respecto, jejeje.

Para comenzar, muchas gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo en el fic yaoi, jejeje, era algo que des de siempre me había gustado poder escribir y un día me dio la venada de hacerlo, jejeje¿kereis sexo entre tortuga-humana? bueno bueno, me estoy replanteando seguir la historia de "Que puta es la vida" enfocándola hacia varias relaciones, jejeje, nose nose.

La mejor reacción ha sido la de Samara XD XD tranqui mujer tranqui! juasjuasjuas, que no te han quitado a Leo (él sigue ahí esperándote) ¿cómo que no es un buen acosador? lo que tiene mucho poderío sexual escondido pero tú no lo sabes (a mi me lo ha demostrado ! XD XD XD, juasjuasjuasjuas) bueno, comprende que soy fan de Raphael y no iba a revajarlo a él hasta ese nivel jejejeje, no hombre no, me salió así la cosa, jejeje.

A Medeah parece que le ha gustado bastante, (hummmmm! ya conocemos una faceta más de ti chikilla, jejejej, y tranqui, ke si alargo la historia va haber sexo humana-tortuga, XD XD )) bueno, y de Karla ya ni hablo, a esta ya la dabamos por deprabada mental ya des de un principio! jejejejejeje (kes coña (broma ) ). La nueva aquí ha sido Xan-chan ;-P hacía tiempo que no te veía por estos lares mujer, ni siquiera pensé que leías, jejeje, bueno bueno, bienvenida de nuevo! ()

Bueno bueno, tranqui Medeah, para nada en ningun momento he malinterpretado tus comentarios, es más, si lo hiciera, no me los tomaría mal para nada, y tampoco creo que Itsuki lo haya hecho ;-P Buen rollo buen rollo!

Pues eso Karliña, como has podido ver al final ni el viejo ni la rosa están relacionados. Bueno, en cierta manera sí, pero no explícitamente. Como he dicho antes, solo se trataban de triquiñuelas para que Raph se diera cuenta de ciertas cosas

Lo raro aquí eske todo ha quedado cómo si Raphael fuera a convertirse en alguien diferente de lo que és, pero claro, si hechamos un vistazo al futuro, observamos que va a seguir completamente igual, pero bueno, si uno hace errores y se da cuenta de ellos, son menos graves ¿no, jejejeje

Pues nada, des de aquí me despido por ahora (POR AHORA), ya que estoy buscando ideas para un nuevo fic (no me viene nada a la cabeza! por diox! voy a acabar sentada en el parque con un bloc y un lapiz (así cómo los poetas) buscando algun suceso importante que me abra la mente)...(¿yo sentada en un parque cómo los viejos? uf! No quedan años para que eso ocurra XD si estoy en los parques es con la cerveza en la mano y de madrugada! XD XD ke deskicie de cabeza, de verdad!

Pues GRACIAS por todo vuestro apoyo recibido y espero vernos por aquí dentro de poco (no solo me refiero a mi cómo escritora, si no también a vosotras, Samara! Tu asistente ya tarda en actualizar! Dale prisas! jejeje( y anímate con ese fic yaoi entre Shredder y Leo (ke bueno ke bueno! XD XD eso es peor ke el mío! jajajaj), y lo mismo le digo a Itsuki, ke hace mucho ke no se la ve por los alrededores! jejeje ( a ti Medeah ya no te digo na, xk animos para seguir escribiendo no necesitas, ;-P )

Besos a todas des de la península!

YaSRaphRaphRaph (cómo siempre, al final siempre me permito los favoritismos, jejejejeje, eske siendo la utora quedan un poco feos si no se ponen al final XD)


End file.
